


Road Trip

by GhostWolf88



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Interspecies Romance, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWolf88/pseuds/GhostWolf88
Summary: Nick and Judy Wilde are planning on visiting her parents on the eve of their first wedding anniversary, what could go wrong? Loke maybe an unexpected complication...I claim NO rights to Disney characters or places, only to my OC.





	1. Happy(?) Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This story started as a one shot and took on a life of it's own, hence the title.

Disney owns all rights to all canon characters and places , I claim rights to everyone/thing else.

 

**ROAD TRIP**

**Chapter 1: Happy(?) Anniversary**

It was a dark and stormy night……  
Actually, it was beautiful sunny day on the outskirts of Savanna Central. Nick and Judy were off on different missions, getting ready to head to Bunnyburrow to celebrate their first wedding anniversary.

Following his graduation from the Academy, Nick and Judy had been partners for 3 years. The first couple of years were sort of rough, first admitting their feelings to themselves, then to each other. After that, the initial resistance from Judy’s parents, especially her mother, then from Bogo (unwritten rules against interdepartmental, let alone interspecies relationships and all that), then the public in general. Together they steadfastly overcame all of the prejudice and were now happily married.

Judy, who had been feeling rather ill for the last couple of weeks, had gone to her regular family doctor to find out what her problem was so as not to ruin the extended weekend plans.

Dr. Clawson, a female ocelot, who had been attending to Judy, came back from consulting with several other physicians about her recent blood work, entered the exam room staring intently at the file containing Judy’s medical history.

“Judy, when was the last time you were in heat?” she asked.

“I believe it was about 3 or 4 weeks ago, why?”

Dr. Clawson rechecked the chart in front of her and said “I’m not sure how to exactly tell you this, but……………..you’re pregnant”.

Judy gaped for a few seconds “How far along?”

“Hard to tell for sure, but probably 2 to 3 weeks. We are trying to figure out the gestation time and can only guess at 6 to 8 months……..”

“So that's why I have been putting on the extra weight.... SWEET CHEESE AND CRACKERS...…”  
_______________________________________________________

Nick was at Wolford’s home, loading the totally restored Howler Davisson motorcycle that he and Wolford had been working on for the past 6 months. It was a beautiful Softail Springer Classic that Wolford had originally bought for himself, but Nick had talked him into selling it so he could give it to Judy (and himself) as an anniversary present. Nick had offhandedly presented the idea to Judy one evening as a midlife crisis thing, Judy hadn’t said no, so……

“The bike’s beautiful” said Nick, “The only thing that isn’t original is the color”. The bike had been painted a beautiful shade of grey and white, which just happened to match Judy’s fur. It was accented with a russet red, the same color as Nick.  
“Let’s get this loaded and set up at the house before Judy gets home, I know she’ll love it!” said Nick.

Nick arrived home around 1:30 pm, which, he figured, gave him plenty of time to set up the surprise.  
He had just completed the finishing touches on the very large box in the middle of the driveway when Judy pulled in.  
_________________________________________________________________

As Judy sat in the car wondering how to break the news to Nick, a very concerned bunny was having a difficult time trying to smile. As Nick opened the door for his lovely bride, he noticed the less than happy look on her face and immediately asked “Judy, what……….”

“Nick, please, let’s just go inside, please!”

…

As they walked into the kitchen, Judy sat at the table and asked Nick to please bring her a glass of water. As Nick returned to the give Judy her water, Judy broke down and started to cry.

“Judy, PLEASE tell me what’s the matter, you know I can’t stand it when you are unhappy, let alone crying!”

“Nick, do you remember when we talked about having kits of our own sometime in the future, when things settle down?”

“Of course I do, why do you ask. Is something wrong, please don’t shut me out now………..please.”

“Nick………the reason I’ve felt so bad lately……is……..I’m pregnant!”

Nick stood there, glass of water in his paw and stared into Judy’s beautiful, tear filled eyes.

“Nick, PLEASE say something. Anything!”

"Carrots, ...Judy, you’re serious about this right?”

“God Nick, what are we gonna do, I’M PREGNANT DAMN IT!”

Nick slowly set the glass of water on the table, picked Judy up and carried her to the bedroom, gently placed her on the bed, and sat beside his very upset wife. Nick was shocked at the revelation, but couldn’t figure out why Judy was so upset.

“Sweetheart, why are you so upset, I thought that having kits of our own was something that we had planned on.” The longer Nick sat there, a shadow crossed his mind and a dark frown crossed his muzzle. “Do you not want to have a kit?”

“Yes…..No…… I don’t know, it’s just so…..sudden, I’m just so confused, it’s such a shock.”

“Judy, PLEASE tell me you………aren’t……thinking of....of…..”

“Oh, God no Nick, I’m just shocked, and frightened. I know we planned to have kits, just not so soon.”

“Regardless, we ARE going to your parents for our anniversary, you can tell them the good news then….right?”

Looking at her husband through tear blurred eyes “You aren’t angry?” Judy asked him.

Nick had the widest smile that Judy had ever seen, “Angry? Fluff you’ve made me the happiest fox in the world. This is the happiest moment of my life, right after meeting and marrying you.”

As he held his teary eyed bunny, an idea jumped into the fox’s head! “Do you remember when I asked you about buying that motorcycle from Wolford?”

“….Y-yes, vaguely, why?”

“Let’s take a quick trip outside, if you are up to it, I have your anniversary present out there you almost ran into it on the way into the house.”

“Wait……what? Nick………!”

…

As the couple exited the house and turned to the right towards the driveway, Judy asked, “How long has that been there?”

“About 15 minutes before you pulled up” said Nick.

“What in the world…….”

“Go on, open it.”

Judy ripped the paper to shreds with her claws and stood staring open mouthed at what she saw.

“Oh my God Nick, it’s beautiful!”  
As Judy slowly walked around the bike she noticed something. "Nick, the color matches my fur....and yours!"

"Happy anniversary Carrots."

Judy gave Nick a tender hug "Sly fox."

Nick hugged Judy back, albeit somewhat more tenderly, "Pregnant bunny."

“Owww! What was that for?”

“Nick, what are we going to do with a motorcycle with a kit on the way?”

“How was I supposed to know that when I bought it?”

“How long have you had this Nick?”

“I bought it from Wolford about 6 months ago, we talked about it, remember? You weren’t even a little suspicious when I suggested taking the motorcycle officers course together?”

Judy thought for a moment, then face pawed herself, “Well just.....damn….. dumb bunny!”

As she had calmed down somewhat, she asked “So, now what Nick?”

Nick thought for a minute “Well, why not take a little extra time to enjoy what alone time we have left to ourselves before the kit arrives and take a nice leisurely ride to Bunnyburrow? We can tell your folks they are about to become grandparents…..again.” The smug look on his face was overwhelming.

XxX

A/N: This was my very first published story with NO writing experience at all. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Chapters will likely be a bit erratic, but there are at least 12 more on the way, please stay tuned........  
A/N 2: FYI ~ Although the average gestation for a rabbit is 31 days, and the average gestation for a red fox is 49 -58 days, to fit the timelines set out in the original movie I used months instead of weeks. I mean really, a 23 year old rabbit and an even older fox?????


	2. The Ride

CHAPTER 2: The Ride

WARNING, GUT PUNCH (or two) AHEAD.....  
______________________________________________________________

Nick and Judy were up early the next morning, preparing for the 3 to 4 hour ride to Judy's parents home in Bunnyburrow.   
Deciding what to pack so their belongings would fit into the 2 saddlebags and the T-bags attached to the sissy bar was a bit daunting. After deciding that 3 days worth of clothes was more than enough they finally took care of the space problem. Nick had already made sure the fuel tank was full, ZPD helmets and leathers were at the ready and the couple was nearly ready to go. 

After a quick breakfast consisting of blueberry pancakes and coffee for Nick, and a carrot muffin and herbal tea for Judy and the couple were ready to start down the road. 

As Nick warmed up the bike and turned on the bikes radio, a song came on that absolutely stunned them: 'Born to be Wilde' by Stepen Wolf.... Nick and Judy looked at each other and started laughing, Yes, this was going to be a good day.

Needless to say, Judy was quite apprehensive at the beginning of the trip. However, once out of the city, with the steady rumble of the big motor, the wind in her fur and the rolling scenery, Judy became more at ease as the miles wore on. 

Judy leaned forward and hugged Nick tightly. "Thanks Nick, I think this trip is exactly what I....we.....needed. I love you, you know that, right?" 

Nick's grin was the only answer that Judy needed.

About halfway to Bunnyburrow, there was a gas station and diner, so the couple decided to stop and take a break to gas up the bike. Since they weren't used to riding long distances on the road yet, it made sense to stop and rest for a bit. That and Judy might not be feeling well enough to go much farther, better safe than sorry.

Nick started filling the bike while Judy made a beeline for the ladies room. Just as Nick finished topping off the tank he heard Judy yell..... "NICK........." 

Nick headed into the station at a dead run where he found that 5 thugs, members of a Crypts gang (from their clothes, tattoos and bandanas) had Judy cornered against an ATM machine.

"What the hell is going on here?" Nick shouted!

The largest of the group, a male badger pulled a switchblade knife "Fuck off asshole" said the thug. As Nick prepared to jump the animal, everyone heard the unmistakable sound of a large group of motorcycles pull into the driveway of the station.

As the group dismounted, Nick noticed that it was the local chapter of Roaring Thunder, a veteran’s support group comprised of current and former military veterans. 

Noticing the commotion on the inside of the building, the group, a baker's dozen strong, headed directly to the source. The leader, a large grey wolf, immediately strode up to the knife wielding badger. "Are you sure you really want to do this?" he asked.

The badger looked at the group of vets, swallowed hard, motioned for the rest of the gang to follow, pocketed the knife and headed out the door.

"Uh, thanks mammal, I'm not sure how things would have gone if you hadn't stopped" said Nick.

"No problem, helping others is what we do Officer......."

"Wilde, Nick Wilde, this is my wife Judy. But, how did you know I was a ZPD Officer?"

"Well, the helmet and jackets are kind of a quick giveaway, ya' know! You might think about getting different sets sometime dude."

Nick face pawed himself and exclaimed "Well shit, yea I guess so."

One of the other members of the group spoke up "Wilde, I've heard that name before. Are you the Wilde that helped bring down the Nighthowler bunch? And would the bunny be Judy Hopps?" The Artic fox had a thoughtful but slightly sad look on his muzzle.

Judy spoke up "Yes, Hopps was my maiden name, why do you ask?"

"Ma'am, my name is Jason Silver, I served with a Ronald Hopps when I was in the Marines, would you by any chance be kin to him?"

A sad look came onto Judy's face as she answered with tears in her amethyst eyes "Yes, Ronnie was from an earlier litter, but he was my brother. His 'you can do anything you set your mind to' attitude was the reason I decided to become a police officer in the first place. He was also my inspiration to keep trying and to never quit"

"It was my honor to have served with him," said Jason, "he died protecting me while we were on a scouting mission. I have something of his that I have been carrying for a long time, on the off chance that I might meet a relative of his. I would be honored it you would accept this" 

The Artic fox removed a beaded chain containing several military ID tags from around his neck. He removed one of them and handed it to Judy telling her "This is one of Ronald's original ID tags, please accept it, I know he would want a family member to have it."

As Jason gently placed the simple piece of steel into Judy's trembling paw, Judy stepped up and hugged the startled fox tightly. Judy said softly "Thank you, it means a lot to have this."

Stunned at the unfolding events, Nick could only stare and wonder what other dark times Judy had endured, this making the clawing by Gideon Grey pale in comparison. The fact that there was absolutely NO spark of jealousy when Judy hugged another mammal so tightly and passionately was not lost on Nick.

As the two sets of mammals parted and went their separate ways, Judy noticed Nick staring at her quite intently. 

"Nick, let's sit for a while so I can process this and explain things, OK?"

They sat at a table in a secluded corner, with the saddest expression on her muzzle and tears in her eyes Judy started. "When mom and dad got the news that Ronnie had been killed, I was like 7 years old. What made things so bad was the fact that the military told us that there was literally almost nothing left to ship back to bury. I was devastated, more so than mom or dad, because Ronnie was my protector when I was little. I guess I just hurt so bad that I totally blocked it out until just now. I'm sorry, I never meant to keep anything from you, Please, tell me you understand......please!" 

When Judy looked up at Nick, she noticed a pained look on his muzzle that must have matched hers. "Nick .........What is it???"

As Nick looked at the sorrowful bunny, tears filled his eyes as he started "Judy, I guess we’re pretty much in the same boat when it comes to blocking out painful memories. For years I thought I was an only kit until just before the Junior Ranger Scouts episode. One day I went into the kitchen and saw my mom holding a picture of two very young kits and crying. When I asked what was wrong, she hugged me so tightly I thought I was gonna quit breathing. When I asked who the kits were, she said that they were me and my twin sister, Angela. Mom told me that Angela had caught pneumonia at 3 months and never recovered. .......Judy, I had a sister that I never got to know. I guess I was in shock and never really processed it until now.

As the tearful couple consoled each other, Judy said "I guess we have a few names to toss around for our first kit, right?"

Nick gave her his best smirk and asked "Or kits?"

"Nick, do you know something that I don't?"

"No Fluff, it just never hurts to be prepared....."

"Sly fox" 

"Tearful bunny.....OW!" as Judy playfully punched Nick on the arm.

With that, a much happier Nick and Judy hit the road towards Bunnyburrow with the radio playing 'On The Road Again' by Willie Nelson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to throw in a quick nod to my chapter of Rolling Thunder TN 1, thanks for the support guys


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy arrive at Bunnyburrow and recount their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thanks to so many folks reading, following and favoriting the story, it is kind of unexpected and greatly appreciated. What originally started out as an experiment as a 1-2 chapter story has sort of taken on a life of its own. I have intentionally started at their first anniversary for a reason. So many stories already cover the dating aspect so let's give that a rest, ok?

It was not long after lunchtime when Nick and Judy pulled to a stop in front of her parent's home. Bonnie had been sitting on a bench in the shade in front of the burrow apparently waiting for them, obviously expecting them to be on time for lunch. Relief showed in the elder bunnies’ eyes when they came into view.

"Well, it's about time you two showed up" Bonnie declared with mock seriousness. "How was your trip, and.....where did you get that .......THING?"

Judy giggled and said "Well, the motorcycle was an anniversary gift to us from Nick, and the trip was.....eventful to say the least. I'll....well, we'll ...tell you about it when dad gets home. Where is he by the way?" 

"Your father got tired of waiting, you know how he is, and went to check on the blueberry bushes. I guess to make sure we had enough to keep Nick well fed! In the mean time, (casting a sideways glance at the bike) how about something cool to drink, you look like you could use it after your drive.....ride.....trip, whatever....."

"Bonnie, you always did know the way to my heart, it's a good thing you’re already taken, or Fluff here might have some serious competition........ OWWW!" as Judy punched Nick on the arm, a little harder that the last time and gave him a 'shut the hell up or else' look.  
"And just what, pray tell, did you get for Nick?" Bonnie asked Judy. 

Before Judy could answer Nick quickly spoke up with a sly grin on his muzzle, "That will all be made clear once Stu gets home. It was a bit of a surprise to say the least.!!!!!, OWWW......will...you ...stop... that?"

As the three sat on the bench in front of the burrow, Stu finally made his appearance. Well, I see you finally made it, how is my second favorite married couple?"

"Second favorite dad, really?" Judy asked with a slightly playful frown. "And who would be the first?"

"Why, me and your mom of course", Stu grinned and winked at Bonnie who gave a slight blush, while Judy just rolled her eyes and Nick grinned. 

"He got ya there Carrots" said Nick. 

"NOT helping Slick" replied a scowling Judy.

After the laughter subsided, Bonnie looked at Judy and asked "So, now that your father is finally here, tell us Judy, what did you get Nick for your anniversary?"

"All in due time, first let us tell you about the trip, THEN we’ll tell you about the 'gift', I want to save the best for last."

First, Judy related the run in with the gang members, Stu and Bonnie gasped and exchanged worried glances, then Nick interjected with how the vets group showed up in the nick of time and saved the day. That's when Judy told them about Mr. Silver presenting her with Ronald's ID tag. The entire group got teary eyed and Judy asked her parents what they thought should be done with it. Stu looked at Bonnie and told Judy "You keep it, the gentle mammal gave it to you and you were so close to Ronnie, it should stay with you." A very teary bunny hugged her parents.

Then it was Nick's turn, he related his tale of a sister that he never got to know, to play with and to tease as all siblings do, "I guess that's one reason I'm always teasing Carrots like I do." More tears were shed and hugs shared, and finally Judy decided the time was right for the big announcement....

With a steady shade of pink rising from her muzzle reaching all the way to the tips of her ears, Judy said “OK, here goes........it's a kit, mom I'm PREGNANT."

With a slightly shocked look on her muzzle, Bonnie asked "How in the world did that happen?"

Judy shot a quick desperate look at Nick, saw the smirk and quickly said "Nick.....no....please.” 

With the best deadpan look he could muster Nick replied “Why Bonnie, I thought with over 300 kits, you would have figured that out by now!” “OWWWW......really ..... again?”

Stu and Bonnie looked at each other with slightly startled looks, then all four burst out laughing, which continued until they were just too tired to laugh any more. 

Judy looked at her parents and asked “Mom, dad, if our kit is a boy, we thought about naming him Ronald, if that’s ok with you.”

Bonnie and Stu both tearfully agreed that Ronald would be a perfect name for the kit.

“On another serious note” Judy remarked, “I think my doctor tried to explain a few things to me, but I was so shocked I didn’t really hear a thing she was saying after the ‘you’re pregnant’ part. I’m going to call on Monday to set up an appointment to get the particulars. And Nick, you are going with me. Don’t give me that look, you got me into this mess, you’re going and that’s final” giving him a look that let him know that he had absolutely NO choice in the matter.

Totally defeated, all Nick could say was “Yes dear.” Which of course got everyone laughing again.

Before Bonnie could ask any more questions concerning Judy’s ‘condition’, a fairly new Furrd station wagon pulled up the drive. It was Darlene, one of Judy’s younger sisters and her 4 kits.

Upon seeing Nick and Judy, the kits launched themselves at the slightly startled fox, yelling “Uncle Nick, Uncle Nick” at the top of their lungs. Darlene’s husband had been killed in a farming accident just over a year ago, and oddly enough the kits had adopted Nick as surrogate father figure. After several minutes of seeing a bunny covered fox rolling around on the ground, Darlene told the kits that enough was enough for now and please let uncle Nick catch his breath. This was greeted by a half-hearted “AWWWW” from the kits, who none the less complied.

“Well” Darlene asked “how are my favorite sister from the big city and her gorgeous husband doing?”

Judy’s muzzle lit up with a huge smile and without further ado told her sister “I’m pregnant, Nick and I are going to have a kit!”

Darlene gaped for a few seconds and asked “How in the world did that happen?” 

All eyes flew to Nick, who IMMEDIATELY replied “Well you see, when two mammals love each other, they….............”

“NICK” shouted Judy, Bonnie and Stu all at once, “SHUT IT!” then all four burst out laughing, again, belatedly joined by a slightly aghast Darlene, which of course Nick noticed.

As the women gathered to work out female things concerning the upcoming event, a crib, clothes and such, Nick nudged Stu and suggested that they go visit Gideon Gray’s bake shop, which was just a short ways down the road, anything to get away from the fuss and bother.

“So” Nick asked, “what has Darlene been doing for an income with Alan gone?”

“Well, believe it or not, she has been working with Gideon Grey at his bake shop. She knew the insurance money would only go so far, so…”

“Really? Smart girl, and it seems to be working out fairly well then? How long has she been working there?”

“Hmmmm, probably around 6 or 7 months now. Works out well for everyone I guess. When Darlene goes to the shop she takes the produce with her and saves me the time and expense of delivering it. Plus, having another steady volume of sales for the farm and for Gideon’s store doesn’t hurt either.”

Nick thought for a minute and asked “Stu, I don’t mean to pry, but have you noticed a change in Darlene since she started working at Gideon’s?” 

“What on earth do you mean?”

“Well, of course she was devastated when Alan was killed, and now she seems quite happy. Right up until she found out that Judy is pregnant.”

“You know, I really never paid it no never mind until you mentioned it, but I guess you’re right. What are you getting at Nick?”

“I don’t know just yet, but I’ll let you know when I get it figured out, OK?”

And with that they entered Gideon’s store. “Hey Gid, how ya doin’?”

“Well, hey there you two. Mr. H, I-I got’s them pies all finished for you like you asked. I-I’ll deliver them this evening after I close the shop. How’s things in the big city Nick?”

“Doin’ great Gid, getting better all the time. I hear you have Darlene working for ya. Guess business is really booming huh?””   
“Yup, shore is, thanks fer noticin’.”

With a bit of a sly grin Nick commented, “Just so ya know Gid, you might want to visit with Judy at the burrow when you drop off Stu’s pies, we’re celebrating something special tonight.”

“Oh, really, what would that be if ya don’t mind my askin’.”

“Well, we just found out that Judy is pregnant, and yes it’s mine.”

“Really? H-how in the world did that happen?”

Stu face pawed and mumbled “Oh no, not again.”

“Well, you see, when two mammals love each other…......”

“N-never mind Nick, I-I know how that works.”

“Well, anyway, we’ll be seeing you later this evening then….”

With an expression that almost mirrored Darlene’s Gideon remarked “Uuuh, yea, ok, thanks fer stoppin’ by.”

As the pair walked back towards the burrow, Nick asked “Stu, did you notice how nervous Gid got when I mentioned that Judy is pregnant?”  
Stu stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Nick “Nick, are you suggesting what I think you are?”

“There’s no way to know without asking each of them and observing their reactions, and believe it or not, I am NOT going to do that. I remember how difficult it was dealing with everything when Judy and I were trying to sort things out. Let’s just keep an eye out and see how things go. And in my opinion, if they are seeing each other, I hope things work out, they make a nice pair, especially now that Gideon has gotten his life straightened out.”

______________________________________________________________

Just as dinner was ending, Gideon stopped by the Hopps home to deliver the pies that Stu had ordered and was greeted warmly by everyone. 

As everyone sat outside watching the sunset, with a bit of a sly grin, Nick asked Stu "Stu, do you remember the first time Judy brought me to Bunnyburrow?" This brought differing looks from each of the rest of the group, varying from shock from Bonnie, Stu and Judy to questioning from Darlene and Gideon,

With a slightly uncomfortable look, Stu replied "Uhhhh yes, I do now that you mention it. Kind of odd that you would bring that up at a happy time like this isn't it?"

"Yes, I guess it is, but would you mind very much if I enlightened those who don't know the story? It is just to illustrate how far we've all come in the last several years." 

"Well, I guess its ok, if it's ok with everyone else."

Bonnie and Judy exchanged questioning looks, but nodded, Darlene and Gideon looked a bit uncomfortable but nodded as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, a bit of drama ahead. Like real life, things never go as planned, after all ‘real life is messy”, but you learn to deal with it.


	4. FlashbackNick recalls his first meeting with JUJDY'S PARENTW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick recalls his first meeting with Judy's parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I noticed after writing the first chapter was brought up in a review. Hats off to USA Patriot (Guest). I wasn’t sure how to address it so I guess one way is as good as another…at the beginning of the first chapter, I addressed Bonnie as the one who was most resistant to Nick and Judy being together. In the last chapter Stu became the most resistant. My bad, Stu ends up being the ‘bad guy’ in the story. Something I need to address in future chapters is keeping things straight.

FLASHBACK

It was storming out, probably the worst storm that Bunnyburrow had in years. Nick was very apprehensive about meeting Judy’s parents, but Judy had assured him that everything would be OK. "I told my folks that I would be bringing my boyfriend to meet them" she had told Nick, "don't worry, everything will be fine". 

Nick asked "Did you happen to mention that I was a fox? Especially after the incident with Gideon Grey?" which she nervously replied that she hadn't. "How could you leave something like that out of the conversation?' Nick asked her.   
"I'm sorry Nick, I guess I was a bit frightened that they wouldn't even want to meet you. At least this way we can have the opportunity to explain everything face to face." she said.

Nick sighed and told her "I guess we'll just have to deal with whatever happens like we have done with everything else in the past, we do it together".

When they stepped off of the train, Bonnie and Stu were waiting at the station. They ran up and gave Judy the biggest hugs, and Bonnie, asked Judy "I thought you were bringing your new boyfriend, where is he?"' to which Judy took Nick by the arm and replied "Mom, dad, this is my partner and boyfriend Nick Wilde". 

As the shock wore off, Stu said angrily "Oh, hell no, no fox will ever cross my doorstep. This will NOT happen if I have ANY say so. Judy, you come with us NOW, and fox, if you take one step closer there’ll be hell to pay".

"Dad", said Judy, "Stop it, Nick is my boyfriend and there is NOTHING you can do or say to change my mind. I’m grown and can make my own decisions. I have the right to be with whomever I think will make me happy, and if you don't like it that's just too damned bad!" by this time Judy was shouting. 

"There is no way that damned fox is setting foot in my home. Especially after what happened between you and Gideon Grey, and that is final" said Stu.

“Dad, we were kits, and that was over 15 years ago.” Judy then turned and looked at Nick and said "Come on Nick, lets' go home, back to Zootopia where I know I’m loved."

"Judy" said Nick, "the train doesn't run again until in the morning and the weather is terrible." 

"I don't care" she said, "We’ll walk all of the way back if we have to. There’s nowhere else to stay and since you....we...are not welcome in my parent's home, we have no choice, let's go."

"Judy" said Stu "you can't walk in this weather, you'll catch your death of cold".

Judy angrily turned to face her father "At least it will be with someone that I love and loves me back, someone who doesn't judge me for what I look like, but rather what I truly am inside, GOODBYE! Come on Nick."

With that, they headed out into the driving rain, back to Zootopia. 

Bonnie and Stu stared at each other in shock, neither sure of what to do, until Bonnie decided that enough was enough "Stu, go back to the burrow and get the car, I'll try get those two back to the station at the very least".

A very unhappy Stu complied and went back to the truck as Bonnie headed out into the rain to catch up to the slowly disappearing couple.  
"Judy, Nick, please, at least come back to the station. Stu’s gone back for the car, we can go to the burrow and try to sort things out OK? ......... Please?" 

Judy looked at Nick with a slightly apprehensive look, but Nick reassured her, "It's ok Fluff, everyone deserves a second chance. We've both learned that the hard way remember? Let's do this....if not for them, then for us……please?"

Judy sighed, "Ok mom, but just so you know up front, I am NOT going to stop being with Nick. In fact, if he asked me to marry him tomorrow I wouldn't say no."

Nick suppressed a grin and thought 'Well, this puts a different slant on things!'

No one spoke as they sat waiting for Stu to show up with the car. When Stu finally arrived, Nick put their luggage in the trunk while Bonnie and Judy got into the car. Bonnie got in the back with Judy and Nick was forced to ride in the front with Stu, obviously an attempt to keep the couple as far apart as possible.

After a short, but very uncomfortable 30 minute ride they arrived at the burrow.

"Just so you know" Stu said, addressing both Judy and Nick "I am not comfortable with any of this, at all."

"Dad" said Judy as she confronted her father yet again "Nick and I can leave right now if you aren't even going to be reasonable enough to at least listen to what we have to say......."

"Stu" said Bonnie "let's get these two out of their wet clothes and dried out a bit so they don't catch cold. Then we can discuss the matter like civilized mammals"

20 minutes later in the large kitchen, the two couples sat across from each other. Since there were no fox sized clothes in the burrow and Nick and Judy's all of their luggage and their clothes and were soaked from the rain, Nick was wrapped in a light blanket, toga style. Judy could barely suppress a giggle, regardless of the circumstances, reminding herself to tell Clawhauser when they got back to the precinct.

"Ok" as Stu started the conversation, "let's hear it."

Judy started "Ever since I was a kit, I have never gotten ANY kind of support from you or mom or anyone for that matter, concerning what I wanted to do with my life. 'You can't be a cop, there has never been a bunny cop' from you and mom. Everyone at the academy telling me to just quit, give it up and go home. Bogo telling me he didn't care how well I did at the academy, to ‘just let it go'. The only positive things that ANYONE ever said to me were from Nick. The only help I got from ANYONE was from Nick. When we were on the missing mammal case, even though he wasn't even a cop, I saved his life and he saved mine, several times. We have no way of knowing how things will work out between us, but we have to try. I love him, I know he loves me and at least for now that's enough. I'm happy when I'm with him and miserable when I'm not. I honestly don't know what else I can do or say to you, but that's how I feel. You can either accept Nick or lose me as a daughter, it's your choice."

Bonnie and Stu looked at Nick, so he told them "Look, I know Judy has had some rough times in the past, especially with a certain other fox, but in case you missed the obvious, I am NOT that fox." Even though he got a bit of an evil eye from Judy, he carried on. "To be quite honest, when I first met Judy, I thought 'gee what cute bunny, she won't last a week in the city'. Then, when she came asking me to help with the missing mammal case I was....skeptical to say the least, she blackmailed me actually. When she actually conned me, of all mammals, to Tundratown in search of a clue, she ended up saving me from getting 'iced'. She saved me again in the Rainforest district when being chased by a panther. But when Bogo demanded her badge because he really didn't want to give her a chance to prove herself, that's when it started to dawn on me that she was actually someone special. Yes, we had a bit of a ‘misunderstanding’ because of the press conference, but we worked it out. With some help from a very unwilling weasel, we tracked down the source of the Nighthowler problem, and ended up getting almost killed again, first by a subway car then by Bellwether. This beautiful bunny didn't know it at the time, but with those actions, she saved me again by turning my life around and setting me on the straight and narrow, so I became a cop. There is no way I can or will live without her and that is all I have to say."

As Bonnie and Stu sat in stunned silence, Judy said, "I love you guys to death, you’re my parents, I will always love you. But wherever Nick goes I go, so we can either put his craziness behind us and move on, or I can walk out of your lives forever and never look back."

Bonnie and Stu looked helplessly at each other, then Stu looked at his daughter and asked "Would it be possible to start the last few hours over? I can tell there is no changing either of your minds on this, so I for one would like to move on. What about you Bon?" 

With eyes full of tears, Bonnie added "Yes, let's put this behind us. Nick, please understand that it's so sudden and such a shock, that as parents we are very protective of all of our kits."

Nick smiled "It's ok Mrs. Hopps, I understand completely. I promise to never let anything happen to my Carrots."

“Bonnie, please call me Bonnie, Nick.”

As Stu and Bonnie looked questionably at each other, Judy punched Nick softly and smiled "That's just a nickname Nick has given me. In fact he called me that the first time we met and it has kind of stuck."

Stu looked at Bonnie, then stood and walked over to Nick, who wasn't really sure what to expect. Stu extended his paw and said "Mr. Wilde, I'm Stu Hopps. I'm glad to make your acquaintance please call me Stu. But let me warn you, right here and right now. In front of Judy especially, if you EVER hurt my daughter, there isn’t a police force in the world that will save you from me."

Nick stood and replied "I understand completely Stu, and please call me Nick, Mr. Wilde was my father."

Judy and Bonnie hugged, tears were shed, and the afternoon sun shone through the lingering clouds. 

_______________________________________________________________

END OF FLASHBACK 

As Darlene and Gideon sat in stunned silence, Stu and Bonnie looked apprehensively at Nick and Judy. 

"Nick, is there a special reason you brought that up, today of all days?" asked Stu.

Before Nick could answer, a determined Gideon stood up, looked at all gathered and addressed Nick "Nick, i-it dawned on me 'zactly why you brang this up, and thank you for it." As he took a deep breath, Gideon turned and addressed Stu "Stu, "I-I want to ask you for Darlene's paw in marriage. I-I know's this is kinda sudden, but I know's now that i-it's the right thing to do. I-I love her and, and would never do anything to hurt her, so hep me God."

Stu looked at Gideon, walked up to him, looked him in the eyes and shook his paw "Welcome to the family Gideon."

__________________________________________


	5. A Busy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy inform Chief Bogo and Nick’s mom about their happy event.

Chapter 5:   
_____________________________________________________

Bright and early Monday morning on their way to work, Nick noticed the look of dread on his favorite bunny’s muzzle “Don’t worry Fluff, we’ll go in and talk to Buffalo Butt first thing and get maternity leave paperwork started for you. Even though the kit won’t be arriving for a while, we have got to get things sorted out so we won’t be rushed at the last minute.”

“I know" said a slightly worried Judy "I’ll call Dr. Clawson and get an appointment set up for us to consult with her. Nick, there are so many things that we need to know, how will we be able to cope?”

“We’ll do it together, just like everything else. It’ll be fine, trust me.”

“What about everyone else, how are we going to tell the rest of your friends? And what about your mom, we need to tell her in person that she is going to be a grandmother.”  
“I plan to call her right after we get done with the Chief, don’t worry Carrots, I wouldn’t dream of leaving her out. She hasn’t been over for a while, I’ll invite her for supper as soon as she can come over.”

With his usual smirk, Nick continued “Carrots, as far as the crew and other friends go, all we have to do is tell Clawhauser, you know he can’t keep quiet about something like that. Actually, I would bet that word will probably get out by none other than ‘ol Buffalo Butt himself. When we go in, just act like everything is going as usual”.

As they entered precinct 1, Nick greeted Clawhauser “Hey Spots, what’s good today?”

“Oh, hey guys, how was the anniversary?”

“It was….....interesting to say the least, we’ll tell you about it sometime right now we need to get to roll call” Said Judy.

After roll call and assignments, Nick and Judy called to Bogo “Chief, we need to talk to you for a couple of minutes, please.”

“Do you two have a problem with your patrol assignments?” asked Bogo.

“No chief, it’s more of a…..personal matter” said Judy. 

“Oh, really? Well, come in and close the door. I can give you two a couple of minutes" replied the chief. “What can I do for you two today? Didn’t you just come off of a week’s vacation? It was your wedding anniversary if I remember correctly. Congratulations. Personally Hopps, I don’t know how ANYONE can put up with this clown, but to each their own.”

“Thanks chief, it’s a chore sometimes” replied Judy smiling nervously “but….anyway this is well…..related to it. It seems like I’m …kind of…a little…..pregnant. I need to apply for maternity leave.”

“WHAT! How in the hell did something like that happen? And why did you wait until now to say something?”

“Well…..” began Nick…....

“NICK," fired Judy "don’t you dare…say...a...thing…... Chief, in all fairness, I didn’t find out until just before we left. If I had known earlier, I would have told you.”

“OK…....who all knows about this so far?” sighed the chief.

“Well, just we three, my parents and siblings, one of my sisters fiancé and my doctor. Which reminds me, I need to schedule a follow-up appointment as soon as possible. Oh, and we still need to tell Nick’s mother as well, he’ll call her when we get through here.”

“And how do you intend to handle things when it leaks out to the public, which it eventually will?”

Nick spoke up “We’ll handle it like we always do together and with tact….....well, a certain degree of tact at least.” Which earned an eye roll from the chief while Judy just facepawed.

Bogo let out a deep sigh “Ok, I’ll approve your leave as you need it, just keep me in the loop, OK? Now please leave…. and Wilde….”

“Yes chief?” they both answered at once.

“Congratulations, if anyone deserves this it’s definitely you two.”

“Thanks chief” they replied.

As they headed to the garage to pick up their squad car Judy said “Ok Nick, you call your mom and set up something like a dinner date so we can tell her the good news, the sooner the better. While you talk to her, I’ll call Dr. Clawson and schedule an appointment, and YES you will be going with me, so don’t even think about trying to squirm out of it!”   
“Wouldn’t dream of it Fluff, I want to be as much in the know as you do. Believe it or not, I’ll take all of the info I can get. I want to be the best father to our kits that I can be. One important thing my dad actually impressed on me was how to be a father. I’m forever grateful for that bit of information.”

“Sly fox.”

“Lovely bunny.”

___________________________________________________________

Judy's conversation with Dr. Clawson

"Dr. Clawson, this is Judy Wilde. Yes, I need to schedule some time for Nick and I to meet with you the sooner the better. I know I left your office without a lot of information so we need to sit down together and go over the particulars. Yes, I know, you have a lot of questions that need to be answered and so do we. 10 am on Thursday? Yes, that'll be fine, I'll make sure that Nick and I get the needed time off to be there for as long as it takes. Thank you, bye."

Nicks conversation with his mother

"Hey mom, it's your favorite son. Yes mom, I know I'm your only son. Listen, we haven't gotten together in quite a while, so I thought it would be nice if you came over for dinner sometime this week. Thursday? Around 7? That’ll be fine, I'll let Judy know. See you then. Love you, bye."

________________________________________________________

Later that day during a very uneventful patrol "Nick, I talked to Dr. Clawson and we have an appointment for 10 am on Thursday. 

"Really? How convenient, mom will be over for supper Thursday night, sevenish I think! That certainly seemed to work out well. Hopefully we'll have some information at hand when mom asks a bunch of embarrassing questions."

"Well, when I got off the phone with Dr. Clawson, I called the chief to let him know when we needed to be there. Bogo told me we might as well take the entire day off. I'm sure we'll have to make it up at some point in time, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I guess Thursday will be ...interesting. "

__________________________________________________________________

10 am Thursday at Dr. Clawson's office

"Mr. and Mrs. Wilde, the doctor will see you now" called the receptionist. 

"Judy, Nick" began Dr. Clawson "hopefully we will be able to answer a lot of questions we each have and can put some concerns to rest as well. To begin with, Judy we still can't be sure exactly when the kit will be expected. Considering the difference in species, we still believe that 6-8 months is not an unreasonable estimation since the pregnancy terms are so different. As to how many or how large the kits might be, we have no idea at this time either, we'll need to wait at least another month or so to be able to find out. Which brings up concerns about delivery. Hopefully it will be a natural delivery, but we MUST consider the possibility of a C-section, just in case. Also, we would like your permission to take fetal tissue and blood samples during the pregnancy."

"Just a second" interrupted a slightly irate Judy "what purpose will this have, I will NOT have my kit poked and......and.... prodded and be subjected to all kinds of-of...... tests like some kind of circus freak!"

"Judy, that is not our intent at all" remarked Dr. Clawson. "We will need the information to try to determine any allergies the kit may have in the future. We will need to be able to find matching blood donors in case of a serious accident or surgery if needed. After the kit is born, we would like to do noninvasive studies such as X-rays and CT scans to determine bone structure, density and growth. We would like to be able to measure growth patterns for the first three months or so after birth as well. What the kit can and can't tolerate, and will actually need for food, since nursing can only go on for so long. Since there is absolutely NO available data on fox-bunny hybrids, please understand everything possible needs to be documented. '  
'Also, there is a bit if a question as to what species will be noted on the birth certificate. Vulpine, lagomorph, a mix of the two species, whatever. This may seem trivial now, but it is something to seriously consider before the event. Something else you might want to consider is the impact being a hybrid will do socially to a growing kit. Closer related hybrids such as rabbits and hares, or say a fox and coyote wouldn't call much attention to the kit. A rabbit/fox hybrid will probably be more noticeable. No matter how beautiful the kit may be, there will most likely be issues. Now that I have given you the information that I have, and voiced my concerns, what questions do you have for me?"

Nick and Judy looked at each other in a mild state of shock. Finally Judy said "Ummmm, I guess that pretty well covers any questions we may have had, plus quite a bit more information than we had expected and even began to think about, thank you. Nick, do you have anything?"

Nick just blinked and said "......N-no, I had no idea what all would be entailed in something like this....ummmm, but I guess the obvious question is....how is this even possible!"

Dr, Clawson pondered the question for a moment "at this point Nick, no one is quite sure. Suffice it to say that nature always finds a way."

As Nick and Judy left her office Dr. Clawson added "Ok, I guess we're through for now, if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to call."

As Nick and Judy enter their car, Nick looked at Judy "did you have any idea that things would be so.....complicated?"

"Well, yes, I had some idea, but..........wow".

"We are still going through with this right? No second thoughts............?" Nick asked.

With a determined look Judy responded "Nothing has ever phased us or slowed us down before, we will NOT let this be the first" replied Judy.

6:30 pm Thursday evening at the Wilde residence

Judy "Nick, I've asked you at least a dozen times, why are you making your 'carrot soup' for your mother of all mammals?"

"Well, my dear bunny" said Nick grinning "long before I conned you into thinking it was actually just carrot soup, mom told me that it actually her mother's chicken soup recipe, and it was something that she craved when she was pregnant with Angela and me. So I thought I would throw her a bit of a curve and see if she picks up on it."

Judy giggled "Nick that's just not right, even for you......but I like the idea".

"Plus, I picked up a nice bottle of raspberry wine, something else she tends to like on occasion."

'DING-DONG'

"Judy, will you get the door please, that must be mom, fashionably early as usual. I still need to put the finishing touches on the soup."  
"Victoria, how nice of you to come, it's been too long since we got together."

"Oh, that's alright dear, I'm sorry we couldn't get together for your anniversary, but I had a conference that was mandatory to attend. Nick, what is that delightful smell coming from out in the kitchen, it smells familiar but I can't quite put my finger on it."

"It's one of your old recipes that I put a special twist on especially for Judy, I hope you like it. Everything is ready, so let's eat."

Small talk dominated the conversation, including the telling of the past week's adventure. Victoria seemed a bit saddened when she heard the recounting of Nick remembering his twin sister. Then the main course was served by Nick could barely disguise his patented smirk.

"Why Nick, this tastes very familiar, yet I still can't for the life of me figure out why."

"Mom" said Nick "if you take the carrots out of the soup, what does it remind you of?"

Victoria stared at the soup and suddenly remarked "Why, this is almost the same as the soup I used to crave when I was pregnant with you and Angela." When Victoria looked up and saw the smiles on Nick and Judy's muzzles it suddenly dawned on her... “Judy, does this mean what I think it means?"

Judy beamed "Yes Victoria, it does. You’re going to be a grandmother, I'M PREGNANT!"

As the two females exchanged hugs Nick said "Mom, on a serious note, I have something important to ask you. If the kit is a girl, we would very much like to name her Angela, if it's ok with you."

A very tearful Victoria said "Of course it's ok, I would love very much for my granddaughter to bear that name. Thank you so much for thinking of it and for asking.... If I may ask, how far along are you, when is the due date, how many kits, how on earth is this even remotely possible, not that I'm complaining mind you......please tell me everything......."

Judy took a deep breath and started "Ok, we don't know a lot at this point but here's what we do know.....I'm about 4 weeks along, we have NO idea how many kits, and because of the ...vast difference in species what they may even look like. According to my doctor, the due date is probably somewhere along the lines of 6-8 months, no way to know for sure. Everything seems to be 'wait and see' from this point on. As for how it's possible......who really cares?"

"Well, I guess we'll just have to take everything in stride then won't we? Please keep me informed so we can get together and go shopping for the kit, or kits, it really doesn't matter in this point. I'm just so thrilled to have grandchildren I could just burst. I was afraid that Nick was NEVER going to find someone to settle down with, let along give me grandkit."

"MOM!!!" said Nick in a mock pained voice.

Everyone laughed, it was a perfect end to a wonderful, if not stressful day.

_________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of different names have been tossed around for Nick's mother's name. There is NOTHING canon about her as far as I know, this is simply MY version.


	6. And The Results Are…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pranks abound and Nick and Judy find out a bit more about their kit(s).

Chapter 6: And The Results Are…

________________________________________________________

Ten days after their meeting with Chief Bogo, Nick gets a call from Bogo.

"Hey chief, “answered Nick "to what do we owe the unexpected pleasure of a call from our favorite Buffalo Bu…"

"Can it Wilde" interjected the chief gruffly "there has been a screw-up on your paperwork with the leave time. I need both of you to get down here ASAP to help get it straightened out. Do you think you can handle that?" 

"Ummm, just a sec, I'll check with Judy to see how soon we can be there."

"Carrots, the chief needs us back at the station to redo some leave paperwork as soon as we can get there.”

“Tell him we can be there in about forty-five minutes or so, I'm just finishing my shower." 

"Chief, Judy said about forty five minutes or so, is that ok?"

"That should be fine, don't be late Wilde……." As he hung up Bogo grinned and thought to himself ‘I think it’s time for a little payback. This should be good.’

…

As Nick and Judy enter the station, they quickly notice that Clawhauser is missing from the front desk.

"Well, said Judy, "This is certainly odd, Clawhauser is always at his desk….." 

"And there is absolutely no one in the lobby either" remarked Nick.

As the pair checked the bullpen they were shocked by a sudden small explosion.

"BANG"

"What the hell" began Nick as multi-colored confetti and streamers were launched at them.

"SURPRISE!!!!" shouted the entire precinct!

As everyone congratulated the couple on their latest 'achievement', Nick caught Bogo out of the corner of his eye with a large grin on his muzzle.

"Chief, how in the world did you manage to pull this off without my hearing about it?” 

"Actually” said Bogo “it wasn't too difficult, the only one to worry about was Clawhauser. All I had to do was threaten to put him back in the field if he mentioned it to anyone.” After a brief pause the chief added "It's called a hustle Wilde".

"Well just…….damn… Good one Chief".

…

The next six weeks or so were pretty normal for Nick and Judy, with the exception of the weekly visits to Dr. Clawson's office.

On the first weekly visit, Judy asked "Dr. Clawson, I have a question about...... intimacy. How will my pregnancy affect our sex life? I know Nick is…. concerned, he just really doesn't want to say anything.” 

"I would expect normal relations to be ok for the next month or so, then I would suggest that you be very careful for the next two to three weeks after that, then probably abstain until after kits are born. You really can't be too careful until we have a lot more information."

Judy grinned "I guess Nick will be surprised after supper tonight."

Dr. Clawson blushed slightly "I-in case you were wondering, I would think we will be able to tell how may kits you should be expecting by the end of the month, that gives you about a few more weeks to think about names and such."

"Names won't be much of a problem" said Judy as she smiled "we already have several in mind, both for boys and girls.” 

As Judy got in her car she phoned Nick "Nick, I'm going to do a little shopping then go home and get supper ready, is there anything special you want?"

"Not anything I can think of right now, except to spend time with my favorite bunny. You know.....if there are any of your parent's blueberries left, I wouldn't mind some kind of simple dessert...."

With a wide grin Judy replied "Got 'ya covered there Slick, see you at home, Love you, 'bye."

'Blueberries for dessert huh, well Mr. Wilde, you MIGHT get more that you bargained for tonight....' thought Judy.

…

When Nick arrived home that evening he found a note taped to the front door, which was not usually locked, but for some reason was today. The note read 'Follow the clues Jr. Detective.'

'What the hell?' thought Nick as he entered and re-locked the door. As he looked around he noticed a trail of blueberries on the floor. The trail of blueberries led to the spare bathroom with the following note on the door 'Shower using the items within.'

Walking to their bedroom he found that door locked, which it NEVER is. "Fluff, what in the hell is going on?" 

"FOLLOW THE DIRECTIONS FOX!" came the muffled reply from behind the bedroom door.

'Well shit, fine' thought Nick grudgingly as he headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. As he stepped into the shower he noticed that the only shampoo was carrot scented. 'Good God' thought Nick,'this just keeps getting weirder and weirder.'

As he exited the shower and dried off, he noticed that the bedroom door was now unlocked and slightly ajar. As he slowly advanced and peeked into the bedroom, he saw Judy on the bed with nothing on except whipped cream and blueberries covering her...'delicate' parts.

Grinning slightly, Nick slowly opened the door a little more and heard Judy say in her most alluring voice "Like what you see Slick? What are you waiting for, it's not like you haven't tasted rabbit or blueberries before..."

…

By the end of Judy's first trimester, about seven weeks, Dr. Clawson told Judy "Everything seems to be normal so far. If you would like you can bring Nick with you next week and we can do an ultrasound. Then we can determine for sure how many kits you have and possibly their gender if you so choose."

"Really? That would be great, I know Nick will be almost as thrilled as I am to find out!"

"One more thing before you leave today, I know you aren't too thrilled about getting blood and tissue samples from your kit, but it would greatly aid us in helping them in the future. We really prefer to do this as early as possible to minimize further unpleasantries after the birth."

"No, I do understand that it is necessary. If it's ok, can we do that AFTER the ultrasound, I would like that to be as happy a time as possible. 

"That is perfectly acceptable, don't worry about a thing. Something else to consider, you really need to think about not being in the field until after delivery. Any overly stressful situation or injury could put your kit at risk, please consider it carefully. "

With a slight frown, Judy said "I guess you're right, I'll talk to Nick about it and put in a request with the chief, thanks for everything. See you next week."

…

At the next scheduled doctors visit, Nick and Judy sat apprehensively in the waiting area. "Nick, will you please settle down, you're making me nervous."

"I can't help it Carrots, this waiting has got me on edge. I’d rather be out chasing bad guys than just sitting here doing nothing."

"Judy, Nick" called Dr, Clawson "I'm ready for you now."

As Nick helped Judy up onto the examination table, Dr. Clawson explained the procedure. 

"First I will need to put this gel, which is simply propylene glycol, water and a blue dye, on your tummy Judy. This is to make sure that there is a more solid connection between the unit and you. We will be able to tell how may kits you have and probably whether you have a boy or a girl, possibly both or even more if you want to know. We can even listen to the heart beat if you would like."

"Let's get this show on the road" complained Nick "the suspense is KILLING me."

Judy and Dr. Clawson couldn't help but laugh. "Ok" said Clawson "here we go" as she put the paddle on Judy's tummy, moving it from side to side. "Hmmmm, looks like we have.........two kits, one has vaguely fox like characteristics, and the other is more rabbit like. I think I can tell the sex of each if you really want to know, some mammals do, some don't, I always need to ask before I say anything."

Judy and Nick looked at each other and agreed, "Please we would like to know, we have.... special reasons if that's ok..."

Smiling, Dr. Clawson said "I understand completely. Hmmmmm it looks like the fox like kit is a girl and the rabbit like kit is a boy. I hope this is ok, because it's really too late to change anything now."

Dumbfounded, Judy exclaimed "Th... this couldn't have worked out any more perfectly if we had actually planned it before hand. This means so much to us and to our families, I just don't have the words."

Judy glanced at Nick and noticed the he was just staring at the monitor." Earth to Nick........earth to Nick.....will you stop just staring and say something......"

"Uhhhhhh.......wait...what...holy crap, this is AMAZING......it’s a dream come true. We gotta tell everyone. Your folks, my mom, Bogo....." 

"NICK, will you please slow down, you are giving me a headache for crying out loud."

Dr. Clawson laughed "Would you like to hear the kits heartbeats?"

"Hell yes" replied Nick, Judy just rolled her eyes and nodded yes, smiling all the while.

'Thump-thu-mp, thump-thu-mp, thump, thu-mp'.

Judy and Nick looked alarmingly at Dr. Clawson, "Is that supposed to sound so.....weird?" asked Judy.

"Don't be alarmed, you must remember, there are two sets of heartbeats going on in there, not one. I would be worried if there was only one. Multiple kits rarely have synchronized heartbeats, there are two after all. (A/N: I actually checked on WebMD).

"Well just.....damn....this is just .....amazing." said Nick.

"If you would like, I can give you a printout of the ultrasound, along with a DVD of it as well as the heartbeats". 

"That would be wonderful" said Judy, although she wondered why Nick was wearing one of his patented smirks. 

“Before I do all of that, Nick please step outside while I take some blood and tissue samples from your kits."

As they were leaving the doctor's office, printout and DVD in paw, Judy noticed the smirk on Nicks face again and asked "what in the world is going on with you?"

"Let's call our parents and give them the news about the kits, then I'll tell you. But first I need to ask you something important about middle names for the kits, since we already are agreed on the first names.'"

"Ok Nick, what is it?"

"I would like to give Ronald my dad's name Jonathan, as his middle name. Please don't ask why, I'll tell you soon I promise. And I would like to give Angela your mother's middle name, Lucille that way we can honor both sides of our families. I honestly can't think of a better name for my...I mean our daughter than the name of my sister and your mother."

Judy thought about Nick's requests for a minute or so "I don't see why not, even though it seems a bit cheesy to give Angela my mother's middle name ..."

Nick kissed Judy lightly on the cheek and simply said "Thanks Carrots, now let's get our parents called……" 

JUDY:

"Hello, mom, is dad handy? Good, ok, listen, we just left the doctor's office and.....No dad, everything is fine. We just got the news, we are having TWINS! Yes, twins, a boy and a girl. The boy is bunny like and the girl is fox like. No, we don't know EXACTLY what they look like yet, I mean really? We’re just going to have to wait and find out. I'll talk to Nick and we’ll head you way to celebrate on our next days off. Wait... is it ok if we bring Nick's mom with us? It is! Let me ask Nick quick. Ok, it's all set, Victoria will be coming along as well. Love you guys, 'bye."

NICK:

"Hey mom, are you busy? Well, we just left the doctor's office and.......no mom, everything’s fine. Actually everything’s more than fine, in fact everything’s perfect. Ok, here's the good news, we’re having twins! Yes mom, you heard right, twins, a boy and a girl. Well, it seems that the boy is more bunny like and the girl is more like a fox. Names? You know, I believe we have the perfect na....wait a sec Judy is asking me something........mom, are you free next weekend, Judy wants to make a trip to Bunnyburrow to celebrate and she wants to know if you’d like to go along. You would, that's great, I'll let her know. I'll call and let you know when we'll leave. Love you, see you soon 'bye." Nick sighed, 'Boy, I barely evaded the name thing…for now'.

"Ok Slick, mind telling me what the smirk was for earlier?"

"Simple, I want to set up a prank for the precinct......something....epic."

Judy rolled her eyes "Really Nick? You want to prank everybody at the precinct? Just how in the world do you think you’re going to do that? It's not like they don't know I'm pregnant."

"Well, you know Buffalo Butt likes to do his video presentations on Friday morning’s right? What do you think would happen if we....I don't know...maybe…slipped in the DVD of the ultrasound in the machine and used it in place of his normal presentation?"

Judy's mouth dropped open and her paws flew to her muzzle "Nick that is so....juvenile...I love it. How are you going to manage that, Bogo doesn't let ANYONE close to the machine."

"Actually, Higgins has access to the player, and he owes me a favor or two, I think I can 'persuade' him to work it, as long as he knows it's nothing that will actually land him in trouble with Bogo."

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬…

Friday, before roll call, "Higgins" said Nick, “I need to talk to you for a sec".

A concerned hippo looked questioningly at Nick "What do you need Nick?"

"How would you like to call in all of the favors you owe me?" Nick asked.

"What do I have to do, and how much trouble am I going to be in if I do it?" asked a now very worried Higgins.

"First I'll let you in on a little secret, then you can decide if it's worth it or not. If you don't want to, no hard feelings, ok?"

As Nick explained what he wanted the hippo to do, and what was on the DVD, Higgins asked "This is for real, right, not just another one of your stupid pranks?"

"Well, yes it's definitely a prank, but the info is as legit as it comes, I promise" said Nick "and just think, you get to be the first to know about it, even before Clawhauser……Deal?"

"And then we're square, right?" Nick nodded "ok, deal".

The Bullpen: 0700 Friday morning:

"Atten....hut!" announced Higgins, and the usual yelling and pounding on tables ensues.

"ALL RIGHT SHUT IT" Yells the chief. "Do we really need to do this every day?" he asks no one in particular.

"It's a tradition sir, you know how we hate to break tradition chief."

"Shut your mouth Wilde" which brings a laugh from everyone in the room.

"Alright then" shooting Nick an angry glare. "before I hand out assignments let's take a quick look at the breakdown of activity for the past week. Roll it Higgins."

As the projector begins to play, the video of Judy's ultrasound of the kits fills the screen and the sound of their heartbeats fill the room. 

As Bogo turns and gapes as he stares at the screen, "What…in…the........hel.....HIGGINS!"

To the amazement of everyone, except of course Judy, Nick jumps up on the table, smirks at a thoroughly confused Chief Bogo and says "Ladies and gentlemammals, I would like to introduce you all to Ronald Jonathan and Angela Lucille Wilde, may God have mercy on our souls."

As the yelling and table pounding begins again and congratulations are given, Bogo gives a quiet smile and says quietly, "Well done Wilde, well done."

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did get the idea for the carrot soup gag from ‘Paw in Paw’ for anyone who may have noticed. It just seemed to fit the story flow.


	7. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick, Judy and Victoria travel to Bunnyburrow to visit Judy's family and tell everyone the planned names for their kits.

Chapter 7: Celebration  
_______________________________________________________________

As the train speeds towards Bunnyburrow, Nick and Judy are being pressured, good naturedly of course, by Nick's mother Victoria, to tell her the names that they have picked out for the soon to be born kits.

"Nick, I'm your mother for crying out loud, why won't you tell me what the kit's names will be?"

Nick just smiled "Mom, I keep telling you, we're saving it as a surprise. We want to let everybody know at the same time, and that's final."

Victoria looks to Judy "Judy please, tell me…I'm begging you, just a hint, a little one...please?"

Judy rolls her eyes and looks at Nick, who gives a quick wink and a slight, a very slight nod.

"Ok Victoria, just one little hint. The girls’ first name will be.....Angela."

A slightly miffed Victoria remarked "Well damn, I had already figured that part out. PLEASE give me something else!"

Judy and Nick both laughed "Nope, sorry mom. You asked for one little hint, and you just got it. Now, have another small glass of raspberry wine, we're almost there. We don't want you plastered when we tell everybody" said Nick with a slight smirk.

"I swear" enjoined Victoria addressing Judy "you're almost as bad as Nick".

Smirk still firmly in place Judy simply replied "Thank you."

As the train pulled into the Bunnyburrow station, the three were shocked when they looked out in amazement and saw a virtual ocean of bunnies. Nothing but bunnies as far as the eye can see. Even Pop-Pop was there to greet them.

"Good lord, just look at all of those bunnies" said a startled Victoria. "and………. can that Bunnyburrow sign be even remotely correct?" Victoria giving a startled glance at the rapidly changing population counter.

"Victoria, it's a gag sign, it helps amuse the tourists..." laughed Judy “bunnies are good, but we’re not that good…”

Nick and Judy couldn't help but laugh as they looked in awe of the sight of the crowd that was greeting them.

"And look who's in the very front with your mom and dad" said Nick. "I guess that means a bunny pile is coming" he said, actually looking forward to the event.

It was Abigail, Avery, Ayana and Lillabeth, Darlene's four kits. Evidently Bonnie and Stu were kit sitting while Darlene was at the bakery with Gideon, preparing for the upcoming festivities.

As the three stepped from the train they were greeted with "Nick, Judy" ~ "UNCLE NICK, UNCLE NICK" ~ "Victoria, over here" ~ "Judy, is it true you're having twins?" "When are you due?" ~ and on and on for about ten minutes or so.

When Judy looked around she couldn't find Nick "NICHOLAS WILDE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Judy shouted.

"A little help please" came the weak reply.

Nick was literally buried under a sea of small kits.

Laughing, Bonnie called out, "There's ice cream inside" and like a miracle the kits all disappeared except Darlene's kits, none of whom would leave Nick. 

"Whew, thanks Bonnie, that's another one I owe you".

"Don't worry about it Nick, we have to keep you alive…….at least until we find out what the kits names will be" said Bonnie with a slightly evil smile.

Casting a nervous glance at Bonnie, "Judy" said Nick "I kinda figured that this would be a big deal, but......really?"

"Don't worry Slick, I have a plan."

"Really Fluff……you have a plan...for all of this?" asked Nick as he motioned to the ever increasing mass of bunnies.

"Yup........deal with it fox. Dad, do you still have the projector set up on the DVD player like you did for movie night when we were little?" asked Judy.

"Uhhh, yea, I think so, why do you ask?"

Grinning Judy replied "OK, I'll tell everyone that the big announcement will be say just after supper. You get the screen and projector set up beforehand. I have a little something that would knock their socks off.That is if they actually wore any."

Seeing the disappointed looks on the faces of the adults Judy quickly added "After I tell everyone else that the announcement will be later and some of the excitement dies down, we can go into the small family room and I.....we....will let you all know before supper, OK?"

"Well" Stu grumbled "I guess that'll be ok."

Judy put her paw on Stu's arm "Besides, I want to wait until we can tell Darlene and Gideon as well...I don't want anyone left out...OK?"

Bonnie smiled at Judy "We've waited this long, another few minutes won't hurt. Let's go inside and get something cool to drink. Victoria, you look a little … off, are you alright dear?"

Before Victoria could answer Nick grinned and said "I think the heat is bothering my mother. Mom has had…a touch more wine that she anticipated......"

"Nicholas.......I'll have you know, that I....never mind. Why yes Bonnie, some cool water would hit the spot about now" said Victoria as she shot Nick a frown that would freeze a polar bear solid, which naturally got a laugh from Nick and Judy.

As the group retired to the family room, Judy asked Stu to set up the DVD player. Just as everything powered up, Darlene and Gideon announced their arrival.

"Ok everybody, we're here, let's get this going. We have to get back so we can get everything ready for tonight. This is just too good to wait for” announced Darlene.

As Nick loaded the DVD Judy spoke "I know this was s’posed to be a simple announcement of the kits names, but Nick and I agreed that it was too beautiful not to share. Nick......"

As the ultrasound played, and the kits heartbeats filled the room, Judy and Nick spoke as one "Ladies and gentlemammals, we are honored to introduce to you...Angela Lucille and Ronald Jonathan Wilde!"

Nick and Judy's parents looked at each other stunned “Ronald…..” said Bonnie. Tears rolled and hugs were exchanged all around. "But why on earth do you want to name your daughter after me, I mean really?"

"Bonnie” said Nick “first of all it seems only fair to name each kit after both sides of the family. Secondly, I simply can't think of a better mammal to name our daughter than you……mom…"

A tearful Victoria hugged her son “Thank you so much, this is more than I could have ever hoped for. To remember your sister and father this way is….just…..” 

Bonnie, only seconds later, nearly broke Nick's ribs with a fierce, albeit tearful hug.

Nick gave a wistful smile as he hugged his mothers, “I know mom, I know…. both of you”

Then, Darlene and Gideon stood and walked in front of the TV. “While we’re all gathered here together, Gideon and I have an announcement of our own. We’ve talked it over, and we we’d like you all to know that we want to have our wedding in about a month. I know it’s kind of short notice. We actually planned on having it a bit later, but with Nick and Judy's kits due to arrive around then, we decided to move the date up a bit."

At roughly 6:45, after a very quick dinner, everyone was gathered in front of the hastily set up projection screen.

As Nick and Judy walked in front of the large screen, Judy announced loudly "OK everybody, please settle down." As she looked over the hundreds of bunnies, young and old alike, Judy started "I am so happy that you all are so interested in what our kits names will be, I had NO idea there was this much support. Nick and I want to share a little something as we announce the kits names to one and all." As Nick joined Judy she nodded and Stu started the DVD. Nick and I are honored to introduce to you all.......Ronald Jonathan and Angela Lucille Wilde!!"

As the assembled crowd watched with amazement and listened to the kits heartbeats, at first there was total silence. Then one of Darlene's kits, Ayana, with a puzzled expression remarked "where are they? I don't see anybody just some silly pictures....." which drew laughs from a majority of those assembled.

Judy leaned down and said “The kits are right here, in my tummy sweetheart”.

“Can they come out and play, I wanna see them” remarked Ayana.

Judy laughed and said “No, baby, not yet, but soon” to a very disappointed kit. 

The crowd watched the loop several times, then gathered to congratulate Nick and Judy. 

As the proud grandparents watched from the front door of the burrow Victoria remarked “this will certainly be a step towards the one thing that Judy really wanted to accomplish.”  
“And what was that?” asked Bonnie.

“Why, to make the world a better place, of course.”

…

The next day, Bonnie loaded Judy and Victoria into the family car. The ladies went into town to look at new baby clothes for the kits. Of course they had no idea what size to buy because they had no idea how large or small the kits would be, but it was shopping and it was fun, so it really didn't matter. While they were at it, they looked at curtains for the nursery, checked out paint colors, wallpaper and generally had a good time.

While the ladies went into town, Nick followed Stu out into a large storage shed beside the main barn (there were actually several of each). When Stu opened the door to the shed and turned on the lights, Nick was stunned.

"Good grief Stu, look at ALL of these .... cribs, but......why are there different sizes"!"

"Yup, when you have 275 kits, you tend to accumulate a lot of extra stuff, like these cribs. I'm actually looking for two specific ones, and I thought that you might help me look for them."

"Really? Why specific ones?"

"Well to answer your question about size first, it saves a lot of space. When a bunny has a larger litter, say four, or five or six or more, to have one crib for each kit takes up too much room, so I just make a large one for them to share. That's why you see so many different sizes. The reason we are looking for a couple of specific cribs is simple. When Ronnie was born, he was one of five in his litter, so we used a larger crib. Then when a different litter came along..........wait, here it is......one of the kits was named........Angela. Bonnie and I thought you two might like to have these two cribs. Since you really don’t know how large the kits will be, it just makes sense to have cribs that are a bit larger, just in case."

“But” Nick asked “why is there only one name on the crib and not all from the litter?”

Stu smiled “We just put the name of the first born of the litter on the headboard, otherwise we wouldn’t have enough room for all of their names.”

As Stu showed Nick the crib that he mentioned, Nick noticed that it was a beautiful, handmade walnut crib with 'Angela' engraved on the headboard. Stu, I really don't know what to say....except thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"OH, shucks, think nothin' of it. Wait a minute.......here's the other one I was looking for."

As Stu pulled the second crib out, this one made of mahogany, the name 'Ronald' was recognizable on the headboard.

"Judy is going to absolutely freak the hell out when she sees these" said Nick.

"Nick, let me tell you something right here and now. We may have had our differences when you and I first met, lord knows I was as hard headed and against you and Judy being together as anyone could be. But you’ve shown me that you truly love her, and will do anything to protect her. You’re a very special mammal Nick. What you and Judy have accomplished, together, as individuals, as a team on the police force, and as a couple, our future grandkits notwithstanding, is remarkable. Bonnie and I are proud and honored to give you these cribs. We can't think of a better use for them than for you to have them. Don't tell Judy about them please. We'll deliver them in a couple of weeks after I get them cleaned up and put new mattresses on them. Think of this as a con that we can pull on her together."

With tears of joy in his eyes, Nick leaned in and gave Stu a very emotional hug "Thanks ... Gramps!" was all he could say.

All Stu could do was smile.

…

During the train ride home the next day, Judy and Victoria chatted all of the way about the curtains they had picked out what color or colors the nursery was going to be, argued over how big the kits would be and what they would look like, and occasionally asked Nick his opinion about some detail.

All in all it was a very nice and relatively uneventful trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To answer a few questions; yes, blood and tissue (not skin) samples have already been taken once, the second time was to provide broader cross-reference base for blood typing. The fetal blood sampling is actually more common than you might think, as it is usually done on an ‘at risk’ fetus, normally through the umbilical cord. In the ‘real world’ fetal tissue sampling is generally done on aborted fetuses to aid in disease research. In the story it is done to help build a genetic database for the kits.   
> PLEASE remember, this is a story of fiction, where anything is possible.


	8. Chapter 8: Monday Always Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected news concerning the kits creates tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait between posts, Life and the sucky format of AO3 kinda got to me for a while. I'll try to get this entire thing posted in the next week or two, there are 13 chapters in all. A sequel may or may not happen, so maybe there'll be an occasional chapter posted from time to time, maybe not, we'll see.

…………………………………………………………………………….  
Monday

While Nick and Judy were on their normal patrol, Judy gets an unexpected phone call from Dr. Clawson. 

"Hello, yes, this is Judy Wilde, what can I do for you Dr. Clawson? Why are you calling me so soon?"

"Well Judy, there are some.....irregularities with the kits blood work, and I really need to speak with you both, preferably in person. We don't believe that it is anything that is life threatening or even very serious, but anything unusual should be addressed as soon as possible. In addition, there are some possible issues with the kits seeming accelerated growth. Have you noticed abnormal weight gain in the past week or so?"

"Actually, I did notice that I seem to be gaining weight faster than normal, and my ‘bump’ seems to be getting a bit larger than I expected. Let me call the chief and schedule time off as soon as we can. I’ll call you back as soon as I find out when, thanks."

"Hello, Clawhauser, will you connect me with the chief please? What do you mean why didn’t I just call him? You know we aren’t supposed to call him directly unless it’s an emergency! Will you just…..thanks. Chief, this is Judy, I was just contacted by my doctor, and she needs Nick and I to come over to her office as soon as we can get there, something about the kits blood work. It’s ok to go now? OK, thanks I’ll call and let her know that we’re on our way. Yes, I’ll let you know if it’s anything serious, thanks so much, ‘bye.”

‘Dr. Clawson? Chief Bogo gave us permission to see you as soon as you can work us in…now?” Judy looked at Nick, who nodded “yes, of course, we’ll be there as soon as possible, around fifteen to twenty minutes, thanks so much”.

…

20 minutes later in Dr. Clawson’s office…

“Ok, let me start off by telling you again that we do NOT believe what I am going to be telling you is actually serious or dangerous in any way to your kits. Here’s what we know….first off, the bloodwork. As I'm sure you are aware, we always type and cross match kits blood to be able to look for possible donors in case of an emergency, starting with the mother, then the father. Both of your kits actually seem to match ALL known blood types, perfectly. Judy, there has NEVER been a blood type recorded that would match both predator and prey…perfectly…. ever! This is absolutely unheard of in medical science to date, especially between a bunny and a fox. What we would like to do, with your permission of course, is to take one last draw from each kit. We want to try to crossmatch the samples with all known major predator species and prey species blood types as a verification procedure. As you may or may not know, most prey are type “A” – either A, A positive or A negative, and most predators are type “B”- either B, B positive or B negative with very few exceptions. Occasionally different pred or prey types will be marginally compatible, but there has NEVER been a type that seems to be compatible with every known blood type.'   
'There is a possibility that we, the scientific community, using the genetic template from the kits blood, can create a type of-of ‘artificial’ blood if you will, that can be use like a universal donor for both predator and prey alike. We will do our best to keep names out of the research, and we would us a generic term like say, type “M” for ‘mammal inclusive’ or “U” for ‘universal’ as the new blood type. PLEASE consider this!”

“Dr., can you please give us a few minutes alone, so we can talk this over privately?” asked Judy.

“Why certainly, I’ll tend to a few other patients while you consider my request.”

“Nick…….what are we gonna do? I hate the thought of doing more tests on the kits, not to mention the fact that if their names get out, they might be taken from us and used in....in....some sort of terrible medical experiments…”

With a very exasperated look Nick replies “I don’t know sweetheart. On the one paw, we'll be placing the kits and ourselves in a very precarious spot. On the other paw, we'll be accomplishing something on a grand scale that you really wanted to do since you were little. To make the WORLD a better place. Since Dr. Clawson indicated that this is NOT a life threatening situation, I think we should tell her that we need a few days or so to really consider this.”

With a small smile on her muzzle and tears in her eyes, Judy nodded slightly in agreement. Nick peeked out of the door just in time to catch Dr. Clawson's attention on her way by.  
“I’ll be in in a second” she said.

After Dr. Clawson sat down at her desk, drawing a deep breath Judy started “Ok, here’s what we'd like to do. Since you have indicated that this isn't really a serious issue, we we'd like to take a few days to consider everything. We feel that it would only be fair to give us time to make a more informed decision.”

“Of course dear, I understand completely. Ok then, let’s move on to the other issue at hand, the reason I asked about your weight gain. I've done quite a bit more research on interspecies pregnancies. I have since discovered that, as a rule, hybrid kits tend to come to term at an accelerated rate. That being said, the rate depends entirely on the species involved. In your case, it is beginning to appear that the six months will be the very latest that we can expect for the kits. Five months may more likely be the case now. I would suggest that you be prepared to deliver in the next couple of months to be on the safe side.”

“Wait….WHAT!” exclaimed a slightly horrified Judy.

“I’m sorry dear, but nothing else I can think of would explain your accelerated weight gain and admitted ‘bump’ growth. That should be more than enough for now, please call if you have any more questions in the meantime”

”Uhhhh.....well……damn….” Was the only thing that Nick could say.

…

As they sat in the patrol car Nick asked "Well, how do you want to handle things now?"

"I guess we need to talk to Bogo about the maternity leave thing first" said Judy.

"I agree. As far as the timing thing, since the station is closer to the hospital, I think we should see how close to the possible delivery date you can work. If things go as fast as Clawson expects, it would be much better to be at work than halfway across the city. I know it's not the best situation, but better safe than sorry. If you aren't comfortable with that I understand, just throwing out suggestions here......." said Nick, obviously more concerned than he had let on at the doctor's office. "Let's do this…we'll go back to the station and talk to Bogo. When we're done there we can call our parents and let them know about the probable move up on the due date. But we will NOT say anything about the blood work, they’ll be more concerned than we are. It’ll just stress everyone out unnecessarily, OK?"

As Judy nodded in agreement, Nick keyed the radio "Officers Wilde to dispatch"

"This is dispatch, go Wilde"

"Clawhauser, show us 10-19, we need to have a face to face with the chief ASAP."

 

"10-4 Wilde. Attention all units, unit 416 is shown as 10-19, dispatch out"

"OK" said Nick, "let's get this over with." But as he looked at his partner, his wife, he saw a look of pure dread on her muzzle and her eyes wet with tears. "Carrots...Judy....?"

"Nick...... I-I'm scared, scared out of my mind. What are we going to do? What if something is wrong with the kits...or with me? I don't know how much more of this uncertainty I can take...."

Nick reached over and pulled the frightened bunny into his lap and hugged her tighter than he ever had before.

"Judy, listen to me...I'm scared too. I don't know what my life would be like without you or the kits. If something happened to you, what would I do without you? I don't know anything about raising kits. Nothing. If we lost the kits, we would both be such a mess I don't know if we could ever recover. If I lost all three of you I would lose my mind. I've been by myself before, but never actually alone, that would be different. I would not only be alone, I would be so lonely that I don't think I could survive. The only way that we're going to be able to get through this is together. Where is that tough little bunny that keeps pushing me through all of the tough times? I need her now more than ever. Let's try to soldier through this, at least until we get home. Then we can go to bed and have a cry fest until we can get our shit together enough to at least call our parents.....OK?"

"O-ok, I'll do my best."

"Now THAT'S the bunny I know and love..."

"Dumb fox."

"Teary bunny. Owwww!"

…

Back at the Zootopia Central......

As a very somber Nick and Judy enter the front lobby, they are greeted by Clawhauser "Go ahead you two, the chief is expecting you. I'll let him know that you're here."

"Ok, thanks Spots" replied Nick.

Nick knocks lightly on the door....."Alright, come in you two."

As the pair took a seat, taking a deep breath Judy started "I'm sorry chief. I don't know how something that normally is relatively simple got so....complicated. Let me explain what we know so far and then we can take it from there. But please, what we tell you now STAYS between us. You can't tell anyone about this, especially Clawhauser, until we have more information.'  
'To start with, we just found out that the kits blood work is...'abnormal'. I guess unique might actually be a better word, at this point we just aren't really sure. The doctor told us that ....the kits....have blood that is.......compatible with ANY species, predator or prey." As Judy noticed the startled look on Bogo's muzzle she continued "they want to take additional blood samples so they can try to manufacture some sort of 'artificial' blood that can be used on any species in case of emergency. Chief, we're afraid that if certain mammals find out they may take our kits and study them like some sort of…of…freaks and we will never see them again. And to top it all off, we learned that because the kits are hybrids, they tend to grow faster, so my due date will most likely be greatly accelerated. I'm only three months along and may deliver in only two more months. We still have NO idea how large the kits will be........ I may need a C-section to deliver my kits. I'm so frightened right now I just can't think straight." With that Judy totally broke down, tears streaming down her muzzle.

Totally speechless, Bogo looked at the distraught couple. "Wilde...I mean Nick...aaarrghhhh...if I even remotely though that you did any of this deliberately I would wear your hide for a coat!" 

"Just to be fair sir" began Nick "I don't think six of me would be enough to make a coat for you".

As Judy broke a tiny smile, Bogo yelled "SHUT THE HELL UP WILDE, I'm trying to be serious here!"

Nick stood and looked Bogo straight in the eye and said loudly "Yes sir, I know, and that's exactly my point. I think that Judy and I have had more than enough seriousness for one day, thank you very much" his voice rising slightly more with each word.

Bogo stared at Nick for a long minute, his gaze softening a bit and replied "Yes, I believe you probably have, and I apologize for yelling. Judy, I still have you paperwork on my desk for your maternity leave, I'll sign and date it right now. And as a personal favor to you both, I'm going to assign paternity leave for Nick effective immediately. I'm sure you both can use the time constructively. Take as long as you need, I'll take whatever heat comes down from the powers that be. Now, get the hell out of here and go home. And please…keep me informed."

As Nick and Judy exited Bogo's office with a half thankful smile/half smirk Nick turned and said, "Thank you Chief, I always knew you weren't the heartless bastard that you try to portray."

…

Upon arriving home, Nick carried Judy into their home straight into the shower and turned it on full force, both of them fully clothed,

"Nick" Judy shrieked "what the hell are you doing?"

"Carrots, we can't carry this funky assed attitude around with us, we have GOT to break the mood so we can at least start thinking rationally. This seemed like as good a way to wash that crap off as any. Now, let's...get...naked....."

As they washed each other's fur, the tension and depression they had been wearing for most of the day seemed to dissipate and go down the drain with the water from the shower.  
After a good shower, with no 'extracurricular' activities, the couple retired to the bedroom. As Judy snuggled up comfortably to her fox "You know, this wasn't such a bad idea...sly fox."

"Beautiful bunny."

"What the hell are you even talking about Slick?” said a slightly aggravated Judy “Can you seriously look at me, with this HUGE bump, and……and say with a straight muzzle that you still find me beautiful? I'm calling the nuthouse right now and have you committed, because you are insane!"

"Fluff,” said Nick grinning “you are, without a doubt, more beautiful now than ever before, bump and all. You have no idea how absolutely gorgeous you really are do you?"

Judy giggled and said "You dumb fox, are you trying to seduce me? Because if you are.......you're out of luck. No funny stuff until after the kits are born."

"Well, you can't blame a mammal for trying" he replied with a wink. "Seriously though, we need to call our parents and let them know about the probable change in due dates. We are NOT going to mention the...uh…details about the blood work until we know more, OK? And given our current state of…undress, let's NOT do Muzzletime…"

With a long sigh and slight grin, Judy agreed and dialed her folks as Nick dialed his mother. "Ok, here goes...”

JUDY ~ 'Hey dad, is mom around? We need to talk to you for a few minutes. She is, great, put the phone on speaker please. Yes, I know you always do dad, just.......never mind, that's not important enough to argue over. We don't want to alarm you guys, but we got a call from my doctor earlier today and.......no mom, there is nothing the matter, it's just that since the kits are hybrids, I will be due in the next two months or so.... Yes I know that's not what we told you before, it's just that......mom....MOM...MOTHER, will you pleeeeease stop. No, there is nothing else, we just wanted you to know about the change so you wouldn't be caught off guard when the kits do arrive. Yes, Nick's calling Victoria as we speak. Yes, we'll let you know if anything else changes, love you, 'bye."

NICK ~ "Hello, mom? No, I didn't think someone else would be answering your phone...why, should there be? Are you being...naughty.....Yes, of course I'm joking. At least I think I am....anyways, listen, we got back from Judy's doctor a little bit ago. No there are no real problems...but.....no mom it's not serious, it's just that with the kits being hybrids the doctor has moved Judy's due date ahead or back, whichever, a bit. Yes, that's right, the kits are due in around two months or so, we still don’t really know for sure. Yes we know that's not much time. Bogo has granted Judy her maternity leave beginning immediately, and believe it or not, old Buffalo Butt actually granted me paternity leave as well. Yes, I'll be able to work on the nursery full time until it's completed. We'll let you know if anything else happens as soon as we know. I'll talk to you soon....love you too, 'bye."

And with that, our slightly less depressed couple called it a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 4/16 was the release date for Zootopia, it seemed like as likely a unit number as any. Code 10-19 is Officer(s) return to station.


	9. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation with doctor Clawson sets the parameters for another blood draw from the as yet unborn kits.

Chapter 9: Thursday

XxX

After several days of almost continuous research and intense discussion, Judy called Dr. Clawson and informed her that they had come to a decision of sorts, but they would only meet with her in person. The meeting was scheduled for 10 am that day.

As they drove to the doctor's office, Judy and Nick exchanged nervous glances "Nick, do you think Dr. Clawson will agree to our conditions?"

"I don't know Carrots, we'll just have to wait and see. I don't think that we’re being the least bit unreasonable. Are you having second thoughts? There's still time to cancel the entire thing you know."

"No, absolutely not. Just wondering, if she doesn't, then what?"

"Well, I guess we'll just have to load up and drop off the grid. If we do that, w can't tell anyone where we are. Not our parents, no one, we talked about this remember?"

"Yes, I know.....but....is that even possible?"

Nick pulls over into an empty lot and parks "Yes, I think it is. Do you remember when I told you that I know everybody? While that may not be exactly true, I do know everybody that is somebody. If we can get at least two, possibly three degrees of separation when we leave, it’ll be almost impossible for anyone to find us. I hate to think about it, but I’ll do whatever it takes to protect our kits. This is the one thing we that we can't tell Clawson, OK? I love you and our kits more than anything else in this world. You know that, right?" Nick said with a determined look on his muzzle.

Judy leaned against Nick's arm "Yes I know.....sly fox."

Nick kissed Judy lightly between her ears "Worried bunny."  
…

As the three get comfortable in Dr. Clawson's office, Nick began the conversation.

"We’ve done a ton of research and spent countless hours debating on what to do, and we’ve come to a decision.’  
‘We will allow one more blood draw from each kit under the following conditions. These conditions are non-negotiable.'  
'First, all samples, including the ones already taken are to be labeled as anonymous donors. These samples are to be marked 'Donor # 1 and 'Donor #2'. No names, first or last, are to ever be attached to the samples in any way, shape or form.' Also, there is to be no mention of species that might narrow a search if one is conducted.  
'Second, any record, either hardcopy or digital, that has reference to the kits names, first or last, gender, species or any other form of identification is to be purged. We don't care in the least how this is accomplished.'  
'Finally, if either of these conditions is compromised, we will initiate lawsuits the likes of which Zootopia has never seen. Trust me when I tell you that you do NOT want this to happen. We will go after anyone and everyone who we even think may have leaked the information. We don’t want to seem mean spirited about this, but we will do anything, and I mean anything to protect our kits. Do we have an understanding?" 

Looking slightly aghast, Dr. Clawson slowly nodded her head. "Y-yes, I understand completely. I believe I would feel the same way and do the same thing given the circumstances. I-if you would give me a moment, I will prepare the vials."

Nick watched cautiously as Dr. Clawson left the room to get the necessary equipment. ‘Maybe I'm being a bit paranoid’ thought Nick, ‘but this is just too important to not be cautious.’ 

When Dr. Clawson reentered the room, "I have the necessary equipment here" she said, "let's begin." Nick, would you mind stepping into the hallway please?" 

Nick grudgingly stepped outside into the hallway. Although he didn't want to leave Judy alone, he understood the need for privacy at this time. 

"Ok, all finished, Nick you can come in now. Under the conditions you have asked for, how do I contact you with the results? I understand your need for caution, but how do I notify you of any test results, good, bad or otherwise?"

As Judy looked questioningly at Nick, Nick reached into his pocket and withdrew a cheap looking cell phone "You can call me on this phone. There is one number and one number only that it can connect with, and I have that number. These phones are encrypted and are state of the art regardless of how cheap they appear. When I'm satisfied that we have all the information that we need, I'll disable the phones and they will be just so much worthless junk. Also, we will be watching all of the pertinent medical research journals at all times, and thanks to my various connections I can monitor work that is ongoing and not currently available to the general public. Thank you for your time doctor, and good day. Let’s go Judy."

When they got to their car and headed home, Judy looked at Nick "Where in the world did you get those phones, and why didn't you say something to me about them?" she asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Well Fluff, I got in touch with one of the vets in the Roaring Thunder chapter that helped us out on that motorcycle trip to your folks. After I explained our…'situation'…in a…roundabout way, I asked if there was a secure way of getting in contact with someone that couldn't be intercepted or traced. Yesterday there was a package in the mail box and all that was in it was the two phones. No names, no address, just the phones, that's all. I have no idea where they came from, who sent them or anything else, but I’m forever grateful. If I had to bet, I'd put good money on your mister Silver as the mammal who hooked us up"

"When the kits are born, I would love to thank the vets who helped us that time. If they were responsible for the phones, I'm sure they’ll get the hint, won't they?"

"I'm sure they would Carrots."

With a small smile on her muzzle, Judy suggested that they stop and get a quick bite to eat.

“Ok Fluff, where do you suggest?”

“How about some ice cream, we haven’t been by Jumbeaux’s in a long time.”

“Really? Where we first met? Getting’ kinda nostalgic in your old age ain’t ya’?”

“Yea, I thought it'd be fun, something new, something old, all that.’ remarked Judy with a sly wink "Besides, you wouldn’t deprive your soon to arrive kits of a little treat …. would you? Are you …. scared, fox?” 

“Not on your life silly bunny, let’s go”

…

After a leisurely snack they headed home. As they got close to their driveway, Nick noticed Stu’s truck, Darlene’s station wagon and Victoria’s Fire Engine Red ‘64 Corvette in the driveway.

“What in the world” wondered Judy out loud looking questioningly at Nick “are they all doing here? Did you have anything to do with this?”

“I cannot tell a lie Fluff, no, no I did not” said Nick looking every bit as confused as Judy.

"Then what the hell is going on?"

"I guess we'll just have to go inside and find out. You might want to let me go first, otherwise Darlene's kits might knock you down getting to me if they came along…..."

"Uncle Nick, Uncle Nick" shouted the kits as they engulfed Nick in an avalanche of fur  
.  
“Judy, how good to see you again” said Bonnie.

“What in the world is going on here? What are you guys doing here?”

“Well, if you must know” said Bonnie “your father was worried that you might not get the nursery finished in time (glancing at Nick who was buried under the four kits) so we decided to come and help out. You know just in case the kits came even earlier than expected. Let’s go take a peek and see how well they’ve done….”

As they entered the nursery, Judy could smell the fresh paint and was greeted with a rolling scene of the Hopps family farm done as a mural with soft pastel colors on all four walls. Then she noticed the freshly refinished cribs, especially the names on the headboards. As he stepped closer, she noticed that there were tiny homemade comforters on each crib with each of the kits names embroidered on them.

“Dad, wherever did you get those cribs?” said Judy, her eyes misting over. “And where did these comforters come from?”

“Well” said Stu, “the last time you guys were home, Nick and I went out to one of the sheds and found Ronnie’s old crib. Plus, I thought that Angela’s old crib was out there somewhere as well. Since we weren’t sure how big the kits would be, I thought they would come in handy being a bit larger than a regular crib.…. That and the obvious, like having the names being so special and all ….”

“And I handmade each comforter with pieces of Nick’s kithood clothes that I couldn’t bear to throw away at the time. There are also a few onesies there that Nick and Angela wore when they were first born, I wanted you to have them.” said Victoria, slightly teary eyed.

“Wait ……... you mean to tell me……. Nicholas P. Wilde, that you knew about this all along?” said Judy as she crossed the room grabbed Nick by his tie and pulled his muzzle down so she could look him directly in his startled eyes.

“Ummmm, yes and no…?” replied Nick with a slightly worried expression. “Yes, I knew about the cribs, but no I didn’t know when Stu was going to deliver them, and no I didn’t know that you mom or Darlene and the kits were going to come and help with the nursery….? A-and I had NO idea mom was going to be here either…”

Judy smiled and kissed Nick gently on the nose “Well, Darlene called yesterday and said they were all coming today and to keep you tied up as long as possible, although she failed to mention the cribs……. it’s called a hustle sweetheart.”

Nick’s mouth dropped open slightly in amazement as Judy turned, “Dumb fox” winked and headed for the kitchen.

“Clever bunny” was all that Nick could say as everybody headed for the kitchen for well-deserved break.

While the ladies sipped on raspberry wine (Victoria’s favorite) and began preparing a late lunch, Nick was entertaining the kits and Stu was put the finishing touches on the nursery when Darlene made a brief announcement.

“Hey guys, while I’m here I need to let you all know that Gideon and I have decided to postpone the wedding until after the kits arrive. With Judy’s due date being doubt we don’t want to get everything all jumbled together so …. we thought we would just wait it out until after the big event. We've waited this long another month or two won't hurt.”

When lunch was finished, Stu and Bonnie headed back to Bunnyburrow. Of course Stu drove, mainly because ALL of the ladies had bit more wine than they should have in order to drive. This meant that Darlene and the kits would need to spend the night (after calling Gideon and letting him know why they wouldn’t be home tonight) with Darlene sleeping on the pullout sofa and the kits were on pallets on the floor in the living room. Nick drove his mom home in her ‘Vette and took the bus back home, which was a quick ride since she was only lived a few miles away.

As Nick and Judy got comfortable in their usual ‘pregnant snuggle’ position, Nick sensed that Judy was uneasy. “What’s the matter Fluff? And let’s not go through the ‘I’m fine’ routine. We agreed a long time ago that we wouldn’t shut each other out like that anymore. Not after the difficulties it caused early on.”

“Nick ……. I’m scared ….. I know considering everything, things have gone well with the kits so far, but as time goes on I keep wondering what terrible things could happen with their births, how will society accept them,……so many things are just so uncertain…”

“Judy, I know. I’m scared too. What if something does happen to the kits? What if something happens to YOU? The thought that I could lose ANY of you just scares the hell out of me. All we can do is face the future. You know we can do anything together, all we can do is pray and hope for the best. So far we have each other, and that’s all that the four of us can hope for. I love you, all three of you, with all my heart, always will. Now, let’s go to sleep, silly bunny.”

“Yes……dad!” said Judy, giggling slightly.

And, of course, thinking about those two short words, the implications suddenly hit Nick like a ton of bricks…. “I’m actually going to be a father …. good lord …….” Nick got NO sleep………at all.


	10. Chapter 10: Happiness and Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy welcome their kits into the world. A startling bedside confession leaves everyone in tears.

Chapter 10: Happiness and Heartache

XxX

Tuesday morning 3:14 am 6 weeks later:

“Nick…. NICK……. NICK, WAKE UP!!”

“What…. Wait, what is it Carrots? It’s three am for crying out loud…...”

“Nick, my water just broke, we have to go the hospital…. NOW NICK!”

“Shit, why didn’t you wake me up sooner? Your go bag is already loaded in the car, just give me two seconds to put something on and we’re out the door. Where the hell are my pants, what did I do with the car keys…?” (Yes, people actually say that, been there, done that)

Nick helps Judy into the passenger seat of their car, throws it in gear and barrels down the street towards the hospital.

“Nick will you PLEASE slow down a little …… no ... no ... no, not that slow. Holy hell Nick, do you want me to drive?”

“N-no, I’m fine. Just call the hospital, call your folks, call mom…..call Bogo….wait, never mind about Bogo….”

Judy rolled her eyes “Nick, I already called the hospital, you can call everybody else once we get there and get checked in. Just try to get us there before the kits arrive, and do it without killing us all…please.”

A very tense 15 minutes later Nick slides the car to a stop at the emergency entrance to Zootopia Central Hospital. “Damn Nick, you actually drive worse that you think I do” growled Judy.

With a halfhearted smirk Nick replied “Fine, you can just drive next time and I’ll be the one screaming instead.”

“Fox, I will kill you dead if you even think about getting me pregnant again!” (And yes, women actually do say things like that, trust me)

With a full grin Nick commented “That’s ‘knot’ funny, even a little bit. You know you love it...I mean me…OWWW.”

“I’ll deal with your smart ass later, GET. ME. IN.SIDE…. NOW.” Judy’s voice rising with every word.

As the ER attending physician greeted them at the entrance with the customary wheelchair “Mr. and Mrs. Wilde, we have been expecting you, everything is ready to go. Will Mr. Wilde be joining us in the delivery room?”

JUDY “Yes, absolutely.”

NICK “OH, HELL NO.”

Grabbing Nick by his shirt front Judy says “Slick, if you ever want to see your kits, you will get your ass in that delivery room. After all, there’s nothing there that you haven’t seen before, more or less. We got through everything else together, right? ‘We’ got me this way, so ‘we’ will get through this together. Do you understand?”

A slightly hesitant Nick swallowed and responded “Ummm, yes Fluff, no problem…”

“That’s what I thought, now let’s go…”

As they prep Judy for the delivery, Nick gets Stu, Bonnie and his mother on a conference call to let them know that they are at the hospital and Judy is headed to the delivery room.

As everyone entered the delivery room and the ‘process’ begins, Nick starts to change from his usual red to a pale green. 

“Nick, you had better not……..….aaaand there he goes, out like a light. Sweet cheese and crackers, I swear he can handle anything and everything on the street, but to help bring his kits into the world he passes out? Wilde, you are so NEVER going to live this down. I guess the up side is at least I don’t have to worry about him recording this…..”

“Ok Judy, start to push…….”

…

Waiting area: thirty minutes later ~ Victoria enters the waiting area “Nick, what in the world happened to your head that you’re wearing bandage? Why are you out here and not in there with Judy? Good Lord, don’t tell me you passed out!”

Waiting area: four hours later ~ Stu, Bonnie and Darlene, minus her kits, enter the waiting area “What in the world happened to Nick? Where is Judy? How is she? Where are the kits? How are they? Will someone please tell us something.”

With a playful frown on her muzzle and a twinkle in her eyes, Victoria says “It seems like Nick had a bit of…. information overload when it comes to delivering kits, especially his own. Judy is still in the delivery room so we really don’t know anything yet. You might as well get comfortable.”

Bonnie laughed quietly, "I guess that’s ok, Stu never had the courage to go in with me, even after 275 kits. He can face just about anything but THAT.” 

Of course, the ladies laughed, but Stu just joined Nick looking uncomfortable and embarrassed.

After about twenty more minutes, the attending physician emerged from the delivery room, “Mister Wilde, your wife would like you to meet your kits now. Congratulations you have a beautiful set of twins, a boy and a girl. If everyone else will please wait and give the parents a few minutes of privacy, Mrs. Wilde will be moved to her room in as soon as the anesthetic wear off a bit. In the mean time Nick, there are a few details I really need to discuss with you and Judy.”

……………………………………………………

As Nick tentatively reenters the delivery room, Judy is sitting semi-upright in the bed. In each arm she is holding a tiny bundle, one in a blue receiving blanket and the other in pink.

"Nick, come and meet you kits" said Judy with a tired but loving smile.

As Nick peered at the kits "Fluff. Judy, you beautiful bunny, look what you've done, they are ……perfect."

"You handsome fox, WE did this. Always and forever, we do everything together. Would you like to hold them?" 

"A-are you sure? I mean I might break them or something, they're so tiny…."

"Dumb fox, you’re going to be holding them…a lot. Feeding them, rocking them, CHANGING them…." Seeing the dubious look on Nick's muzzle Judy giggles "Get used to it Wilde, it's all part of the parenting thing."

"Uhhh, yea, ok I guess." 

About that time Dr. Clawson entered the room "Well, I guess it's a good thing the staff doctor called me so we can get a few…ummm…entries correct on the kits birth certificates.'

'First off, what species do we need to enter? Then I will need to enter a blood type. There is absolutely no way to finalize the certificates without this information."

Nick and Judy looked at each other and Judy spoke up "Please enter Vulpine/Lagomorph for the girl, and Lagomorph /Vulpine for the boy respectively as the species. As far as the blood type, we decided that 'Universal' should pass a cursory inspection and should pass any immediate legal challenge, especially if the research advances to a point where we hope it does."

"There is one more thing I would like to add if it's at all possible at this point" said Nick. "Is there any way to tie a certain percentage of whatever profits some large company makes from the sale of the new artificial blood, if developed, to another type of research?"

Dr. Clawson and Judy looked at Nick with questioning glances "What kind of research would that be Nick?" asked Dr. Clawson.

"I'm sure there's some type of research being conducted towards interspecies reproduction. I would like to see more interspecies couples, especially pred/prey, experience the same joy that we're experiencing today without some of the drama."

Smiling, Dr. Clawson remarked "I'm sure I can find a way to make that happen if I look hard enough. Would you like to have a say so as to which research firms would be able to participate?"

"No, I'll trust you good judgment as to that one, at least for the time being" said Nick.

"Ok then, I do have one other bit of information to discuss with you before I go, unhappy as it may be. Due to the size and nature of your kits, there is a very real possibility that you will not be able to have any more kits in the future. If you do become pregnant again Judy, it could severely damage you or possibly even kill you. I would seriously consider a hysterectomy in the not too distant future.'  
'Well, I think I have taken enough of your time, have fun with you new kits, it has been a pleasure to work with you, please stop by soon, I would love the see these beautiful kits as they grow. I’ll leave you the names of several good pediatric doctors that I would personally recommend."

"Ok Nick, now you get to hold the kits" said Judy.

As Nick takes a kit in each arm, he remarks at how tiny the kits are. 

"Trust me" says Judy tiredly, they are NOT as small or fragile as they seem. Give me one of the kits and you can see how truly unique they really are."

As Nick and Judy unbundled each kit, Nick couldn't help but be amazed.

…

Detailed description of each kit:  
Angela Lucille Wilde  
Born: 0818   
Sex: Female  
Birth weight: Two pounds eleven ounces  
Species: Vulpine/Lagomorpha  
Blood type: Universal  
Distinctive markings/characteristics: Foxlike in appearance. Fur color ~ dark red with dark grey streaks. Ears ~ slightly longer than normal with dark grey tips. Tail ~ slightly shorter than normal. Eyes ~ lavender in color. Although most vulpine are born with a full coat of fur, this kit has a light coat similar to an undercoat.  
Physicians notes: Birth weight is slightly low for normal fox kit. Kit is slightly smaller than a normal fox kit.  
Birth type: Natural

…

Ronald Johnathan Wilde  
Born: 0821  
Sex: Male  
Birth weight: Two pounds seven ounces.   
Species: Lagomorpha/Vulpine  
Blood type: Universal  
Distinctive markings/characteristics: Rabbit like in appearance. Fur color ~ predominantly light grey with dark grey accents and light red streaks. Ears ~ slightly shorter than normal with light red tips. Tail ~ slightly larger than normal. Eyes ~ emerald green in color. Although most lagomorph are born furless, this kit has light coat similar to an undercoat more in common with a vulpine.   
Physicians notes: Birth weight is slightly high for normal rabbit kit. Kit is slightly larger than a normal rabbit kit.  
Birth type: Natural

…

"Fluff, I believe I found someone who might steal my heart from you…….."

"Watch it yourself Slick, you might be in the same boat" Judy replied with a tired smile. 

…

30 minutes later in Judy's private room:

As the proud grandparents admire the sleeping kits "Nick” began Victoria "your father would be so proud of you. I wish he could be here to see this, and be a part of all of this."  
All eyes shifted to Nick, who stood with tears in his eyes. As he looked down at his daughter sleeping peacefully in his arms, he was a loss for words. "Mom, do we have to go into that now, of all times?"  
"Yes Nick, I think this would be the best time to tell everyone, especially Judy, about what happened to your father. She, and your kits at the very least, deserve to know the story. Please."

Still gazing at his sleeping daughter Nick began, sighed deeply "It was about a year or so before the 'Junior Ranger Scouts' mess. Dad had been working a lot of overtime at a tailor shop, trying to put together enough money to finish paying off the mortgage on the house so mom and I would have the best Christmas ever. He was 3 blocks from home when he was mugged. Not satisfied with just beating him up and stealing the money, whoever it was literally beat him to death, and to make the final insult, they even took his wedding ring."

As Nick continued sobbing heavily, Victoria gently rubbed his back "When the police came, they just kind of shrugged it off as 'just another worthless, shifty fox' that they didn’t have to deal with. To this day there has never been a follow-up investigation, I know because I've looked. And before you ask Judy, no, I didn't join the force with the intention of finding dad's killers, I joined so I could be close to you. I actually happened to come across the file by accident when we were investigating another case. It was a total dead end, no pun intended, so I just dropped it.'

'Things were tough after that, but mom was able to work and we kept the house. After the Ranger Scouts muzzled me, I just lost all hope. I misbehaved at school, acted out at home and finally just left and ended up hooking up with Finnick. I guess you pretty much know the rest.'  
'But then I met the most wonderful bunny, with an innocent smile and the most …. beautiful, captivating eyes. You see Stu, when I told you and Bonnie that Judy had literally saved my life by turning me around, I was being very serious. Without this wonderful mammal, I would most likely have been dead by now. Naming our daughter after my sister and your wife, the two most precious mammals in the world to me, after Judy and my mom, brings a sort of closure I might have never had otherwise.’

‘Judy, I know you never asked about my dad because you knew that it was something that I never really wanted to talk about, and I’m sorry I never told you before. It just cuts soooo deep…."  
With that, Nick broke down completely and was utterly exhausted, cradling Angela gently. A stunned silence briefly engulfed the room, the only sound was Nick's quiet sobbing.  
“N-Nick…..pl-please….come here” stammered a tearful Judy, not exactly sure of what to say or do. As Nick joined his wife on the bed there was not a dry eye in the room. The longer that Judy and Nick held each other and the kits, Judy could feel the pent-up frustration and sorrow slowly leave Nick.

Before long the kits started to wake up “I think the kits and I need a bit of private time” said Judy quietly. They’ll be hungry and feeding time is not exactly a group activity, sorry. We aren’t going anywhere soon. Nick if you don’t mind…. this might be the one of the few reasonably quiet ‘alone’ times I get with the kits for some time, so please join our folks for a bit…. I love you, you know that right? We…all four of us, will get through this…together. Just like always.”

Nick gave Judy a quick hug and a peck on her cheek as he went out into the waiting area with their parents and Darlene.

…

Back in the waiting area, Stu and Bonnie walked over to where Nick was sitting with his mother “Nick” started Stu “Bonnie and I have been talking. Especially with the …. less than ideal start that we got off to, we would like you to know that we consider you as much a son as any of our own blood kits. If you and Judy and the kits ever need anything, you don’t even need to ask, we will be there for you.”

With that, all five mammals join in a tearful group hug…….  
…


	11. Chapter 11: Back to Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another visit to Clawson's office has unexpected results, and the kits are introduced to Precinct 1.

Chapter 11: Back to Reality  
……………………………………………………………..

After 3 weeks, things are starting to settle into a semi-comfortable state of what will become normal in the Wilde household. The kits are finally sleeping longer at night but growing at a seemingly alarming pace. 

"Nick, when I see the pediatrician tomorrow I need to ask her about the kits growth and appetites. It's getting to the point that I can't produce enough milk to satisfy them both and they're only three weeks old. Mom told me that we bunnies don't usually wean until were at least twelve to eighteen months or so. Come to think about it, since I already have an appointment with Dr. Clawson, I might wait until after speaking with her to see the pediatrician.” 

"Carrots, I think that's a good idea, I've noticed that they are really filling out the cribs and seemed to be gaining weight rather quickly. Mom told me that both kits are already bigger than Angela and I were before Angela passed. You might want to ask Clawson about the bloodwork that’s already been submitted and take it from there. I’m surprised we haven’t heard anything back from her by now. It’s been several months now and …….”

And the secure phone rings….’BRRRRING’…..’BRRRRRING’……’BRRRRRING’…."Speak of the devil".

"Yes Dr. Clawson, we were just talking about you. Have you heard anything about the samples you sent off? We have a few concerns we need to talk to you about. The kits are growing way faster than normal among other things and….."

"Actually Nick, that's the reason I called. Can you and Judy stop by and see me sometime tomorrow, I have some news I need to share with you."

"Sure thing, any special time?"

"The earlier the better if possible. My clinic doesn't open until nine, if you could get here around seven thirty or so that would be fine. And please, bring the kits, no tests, I would just like to see them and how much they've grown."

"Ok, we'll see you the, 'bye."

…

0735 at Dr. Clawson's office

Dr. Clawson greeted Nick and Judy at the front door of her office. "Come in, we'll go straight to my office and should be finished before anyone else shows up.'  
'To begin with, I got some results from the last set of blood samples back about four days ago, but I wanted to be sure the results were verified before I called. To address the abnormal growth you mentioned Nick, from the data I've seen this should at least slow in another week or two. Judy, since you're breast feeding, you're most likely not able to produce enough milk for both kits, is this correct?" 

"Yes, it is, what am I going to do, the kits have to be fed" interjected a very worried Judy.

"Not to be concerned" said a smiling Dr. Clawson, "believe it or not, you can actually begin feeding the kits either strained kit food from the store, or you make it yourself at home with a food processor, you might just want to add some extra vitamins and minerals. If you would like, I can give you a list before you leave. From the results I've seen, the kits can eat and digest literally anything you want to feed them, even at this young age.'  
'My, just look at these two! They are absolutely beautiful. You two did a really good job if I may say so. It’s really difficult to believe that they are only a little over three weeks old.'  
'Nick, I would like to address a couple of concerns you brought up previously. A couple of major manufacturing companies have expressed interest in developing and producing a version of artificial blood, indicating that with the data they have it should be relatively easy and inexpensive to mass produce. I can supply the names of the companies if you would like. Each company understands and accepts the conditions that you have set forth. They will not try to research the identities of the donors in any fashion. They have each agreed to donate five percent of their profits for the first ten years from sales of the blood to interspecies reproduction research groups to be specified by you. I have located three such groups. Further, as an added incentive, each has offered to put an additional one percent into a blind trust for use by the ‘donors’ as they see fit, which will make you all extremely well off. All you need to do is name the company that you want to produce the blood, and the research group that receives the grant money."

As Nick and Judy stare in amazement at each other, contemplating what Dr. Clawson has told them, Nick finally speaks up "If there's no objection from any party concerned, here's what I would propose. Both companies are to be granted equal rights to manufacture and distribute the blood and there is to be absolutely NO collaboration between the two companies. This will guarantee that the price for the product will be kept as low as possible, as well as continued research into producing a better product through healthy competition.  
'Next, grant money should be divided equally to all three of the interspecies research groups, for pretty much the same reasons.'  
'Lastly, the remaining money will be used for the kits education, and for any charitable causes we see fit to use it for, regardless of who or what we decide. We were never in this for the money in the first place, we just wanted the kits to be safe. If this is agreeable with all parties, we will give our blessing to the entire package. Fluff, do you have anything to add?"

"Ummm….no, I think that pretty much covers any concerns that I might have had. If there is anything else we can get back to you, ok?"

…

As Nick and Judy sit in the car trying to actually digest all of the information, Judy looks at Nick in wonderment” You really thought the blood work thing through, didn’t you?” 

“With something as important to me as the kits…yes, yes I did.” Nick continues with a smirk as Judy rolls her eyes at the silly remark, which has been a running thing for them both throughout the years, “The additional money was a complete surprise though, so I figured ‘why not put it to good use’. We aren’t hurting financially so I kinda figured why the hell not?”

“What happened to the Nick I knew that always told me ‘Never let them see that they get to you’?”

Nick smirked “A certain sly bunny kinda knocked some sense into his head I guess…..and I’m glad for it and I’m glad for you. You know I love you, right?”

As Judy looked at the ceiling of the car with a thoughtful expression “Do I know that? Yes, yes I do. And you’re welcome.’ To which Nick couldn’t help but laugh, joined by Judy giggling hysterically.

‘So, ok then” she continues “I'll reschedule the kits pediatrician appointment for Friday if Dr. Hopperson has an opening. That should give us time to digest what we just learned, OK?"

"That sounds like a plan. Hmmmm, since it's still early, what do you want to do now? How’s about we go to moms and grab some early lunch. I know she’d be tickled to death to see the kits. We can go to the precinct tomorrow morning in time for roll call and visit with the gang and show them what they’re missing. After that we can go to Hopperson’s. Call your folks and see if they’re up to a visit this weekend. I think 'ol Buffalo Butt is going to expect me to be back at work pretty soon, and we should give everybody a chance to see the kits while we can do so together." 

“You are really into this whole fatherhood thing aren’t you Slick?” asked Judy with a soft smile.

Grinning widely Nick answered “Carrots, I want to be the kind of dad my father was, minus the mugging part of course.”

“Dumb fox……..”

“Mommy bunny” Nick added “Owwww….really? Ok, fine, let me call mom and let her know we’re going to be there in a bit while you call your folks.”

JUDY: “Hey mom, is dad around? Nick and I were thinking about coming to Bunnyburrow with the kits for the weekend. Only if you don’t mind of course,” Judy added with a grin "we know you have tons of other grandkits.……….mom…….MOM…………MOM! Please slow down, you’re giving me a headache. We should be able to make the eleven am train so we should get there by three or so. What…you want to know if Victoria is going to come along? Just a sec and I’ll ask, Nick is talking to her right now. Nick, mom wants to know if your mother wants to come along….she does, great. Yes mom, Victoria is coming with us. See you Friday afternoon then, love you ‘bye.”

NICK: "Hey mom, are you busy right now? You’re not? How would you like to visit with your grandkits for a bit? Yea, I kinda figured you’d be able to take time from your busy schedule to fit them in. We’ll be there in about a half hour or so for an early lunch, do you need us to pick anything up for you as long as we’re on the way? Wait a sec………Judy wants to know if you want to come to Bunnyburrow with us over the weekend. Yes, of course it’s ok with Stu and Bonnie, they were the ones asking in the first place. Ok, see you in a few. Bye.”   
"Good lord Nick, this is going to be a hectic weekend….but it'll be fun."

…

1005 am at Victoria Wilde's home

"Nick, Judy, it is SO nice to see you all again. And just look at those kits, my God how they've grown. Come here to Gran’ma you two beautiful kits….’  
‘There are sandwiches and some of Nick's ‘carrot soup’ on the kitchen table and you know where the drinks are. Judy, do you need some private space to nurse the kits?”  
Judy giggled “No thanks, just hand me a sandwich some soup and we’ll see how the kits handle that. The doctor told us that even at this age they can start on real mammal food. Sure, it’ll be a mess, but who really cares right?”

“Really?” a surprised Victoria asked. “How on earth can that be, even fox kits aren’t able to eat solid food this young….! Next thing you know they’ll be crawling in no time and walking by the time they’re two months…..”

“Good lord I hope not, they’re hard enough to handle now” said Nick in a playfully worried voice. 

To which both Victoria and Judy just laughed at his feigned discomfort….

While the ladies are having fun trying to feed the kits their first real food, Nick calls the precinct. “Clawhauser? Yea, it’s me. Listen, can you put me through to the chief for a second please? Yea, thanks. Chief, it’s Nick…..yea chief I know, I need to be back soon. How about another week or so? A week from Monday? Yea, that should be ok, I’ll be sure to let Judy know. The kits? You wouldn’t believe how big and active they are, which is why I called actually. Would it be ok for Judy and I to stop by the precinct for a bit tomorrow morning around roll call time and show them off to everyone? No problem? Ok, we’ll see you then, but be prepared, you know Clawhauser is going to go batshit crazy when he sees them….hold on a sec…’

‘Judy, it’s ok with Bogo if we bring the kits by tomorrow morning just in time for roll call and…..good lord, what a mess!” as he sees Judy and Victoria at the kitchen table with everyone and everything covered in sandwich and soup….and everyone, including the kits grinning from ear to ear. How could he not laugh? 'hold on, I have got to get a picture of this……ok chief, get ready for a text when I hang up ok?” which he immediately forwarded to Bogo after ending the call.

As Nick, Judy and the kits head home, Judy looks contentedly at the kits, who are fast asleep in the back seat remarking "who would believe that kits this young could make such a mess?"

"Maybe we can con Clawhauser into parting with one of his doughnuts before roll call" offered Nick with a slightly evil grin can you just see these two with frosting all over everything?"

Judy's mouth dropped open for a split second "You wouldn't…. would you?"

Nick's smirk gave Judy the only answer she needed.

…

Friday morning Precinct 1

As Nick and Judy enter the precinct just minutes before roll call, Clawhauser lets out a delightful yell (scream, whatever) that would curdle milk and startled the kits. 

“What the hell Clawhauser?” scolded Judy “now you’ve got the kits upset, way to go….I guess you might need to give them part of one of your doughnuts to settle them down.”

Even though Clawhauser wasn't happy about giving up one of his precious pastries, one look at Judy convinced him that it was the right move, especially when he notices the kits munching on the frosting coated pastries.

“Sorry guys, I just can’t believe how big the kits are. And wow, I have never seen such gorgeous kits in my life. Sorry Bun-bun, but I think you guys are going to need clubs to keep them from dating before they’re much older” 

“Spots” said Nick “I guess that’s what you get when you mix beauty with charm. And yes Carrots, you are the charming one…OWWWWW…..come on already…..sheese”

Just as Nick and Judy enter the bullpen, Bogo enters from his office. 

“Atten…hut” announces Higgins, and the usual pounding on desks and yelling begins. Both kits startle slightly but neither fusses and Angela actually giggles, surprising both Nick and Judy.  
Bogo looks at the Wilds and announces “We seem to have some old and new members of the force with us today. Who cares? ….. Wilde” and both say ‘Yes chief’ at the same time causing Bogo to do a short face paw, “would you introduce the newest members of your family please.”

As Judy begins to introduce the kits to the officers, Angela decides that she wants to tug on Bogo’s shirt. “Chief” says Nick as he hands the kit to Bogo “I guess you seem to have an admirer. You know this is going to totally ruin your hard-ass image right? And, by the way, the pink frosting really complements your blue uniform." 

"WHAT?" Wilde, you are going to pay for thi….."

Just then Clawhauser takes several pictures and announces “These are going to look great on the precinct’s Muzzlebook page…” which of course draws more table pounding and yells from everyone, as well as giggles from Angela and a slightly scornful look from Ronald. 

Then the bullpen disrupts into a sort of semi-controlled bedlam, Bogo paws Angela back to Nick and wonders ‘Just when did I lose control of all of this? I guess it was when first Hopps then Wilde joined the force. If those kits grow up and even think about joining, I’m going to have to retire to keep my sanity.’

As Nick accepts Angela back form Bogo, the guys gather around them. 

“Wilde, are you sure this kit is yours? She’s way too good looking to be yours!”   
“You can bring them over to our place for playdates anytime, you know Justine would love to have you over.”

Of course Fangmeyer and Francine have crowded around Judy and Angela as well. 

“Judy these kits are absolutely gorgeous”   
“Are you going to have more?”   
“How soon do you have to come back to work?”   
“Who are you going to get to watch the kits?” 

“We really hate to break this up, but if you’ll excuse us the kits have a doctor's appointment in a few minutes, so we really need to be going….." interjects Nick.

With plenty of hugs and well wishes to go around, Nick and Judy head towards the doctor's office.

As they drove to their appointment with Dr. Hopperson Nick commented “I’m sure Buffalo Butt will try to get even with me for handing him Angela, but it was worth every minute of whatever he can dream up.”

“Well, I’ll text you the shot I got of him actually smiling at her, just as she spit up on his uniform. That, along with the frosting mess made a really great picture. You’ll have that as a good comeback…”  
“Really? You seem to be picking up a few more of my bad habits all the time. Bad bunny.”

“Slow fox!”

The meeting with Dr. Hopperson was short and to the point. The kits were measured and weighed, their first round of shots was still a few weeks away so at least that unpleasantness was avoided. Dr. Clawson remarked about how big the kits were getting in such a short time. Judy simply stated that everything was under control, because there was a specialist monitoring their growth so there was nothing to be alarmed about.

The next stop was at Victoria's. "Well, there are my favorite grandkits."

"Mom, they're your only grandkits" dryly remarked Nick.

"And what does that have to do with anything? Since they're my first, they'll always be my favorites."

Just as Nick was going to make a smart remark about having more kits in the future, Judy read his mind and shot him a 'Don't you dare say a word' look that even made him drop the smirk that was already half formed on his muzzle.

"I've packed a few things for us and the kits to munch on during the trip, as well as a bunch of kit wipes for the probable mess."

After a quick stop by Nick and Judy’s to get extra clothes for them and the kits, as well as to restock the diaper bags, they were off to the train station.  
Next stop Bunnyburrow.


	12. Chapter 12: A Long Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick, Judy, the kits and Victoria have an interesting trip to Bunnyburrow, Darlene and Gid finally get married, and the trip BACK to Zootopia proves to be interesting as well.

Chapter 12: A Long Weekend  
…………………………………………  
Friday

Although the three hour trip was relatively uneventful, with the kits sleeping most of the way, the group got more than a few disapproving stares from several of the other passengers.

When Victoria had had enough, she gave the aforementioned passengers a venomous stare and asked "Is there a problem here? If there is I'm sure I can straighten it out rather quickly."

The rude passengers, all being rabbits, quickly exited the car, while an interspecies couple comprised of a male Artic wolf and a female Artic fox smiled and asked to join the group.

"Allow me to introducing myself" began the wolf in a thick Tundratown accent "I am called Balto and this is my wife Elsa. We could not help but to notice how you dealt with the…ummm…Aes…what is word….rude mammals. Do you …encounter often?"

"Not as often anymore, but it does seem to increase when the kits are with us" answers Nick.

"Kits are very…pretty…no ummm…beautiful…?" struggles Balto.

"Thank you" giggles Judy, "we understand what you mean."

"You are going on long trip?" asks Elsa.

"No" answers Victoria "just to the next stop, which is Bunnyburrow. Are you going far?"

"We are going to town on other side of the Bunnyburrow…Podunk I believe" answers Elsa "I have sister who works in factory there. Ummm…food factory that makes chickens into food for predators."

"Interesting" remarks Judy "I’m from Bunnyburrow and didn't realize there was even a production plant in Podunk. It's strange that my parents didn't mention it."

"Is new, only built in last nine months or so" said Elsa. "Anna works for Zootopia Health Department, makes sure food is…good to eat, no disease."

"That sounds fascinating" says Judy "I'll have to ask my folks about it."

"Well, this is our stop coming up, please have a safe trip, and give your sister our regards" says Nick.

…

As the train pulls into Bunnyburrow station, Victoria remarks “I still can’t get over that silly population counter it is just so….so…..stereotypical I guess. And…oh my word, just LOOK at all of those bunnies….. and Nick, look who is at the very front of the fluffle.”

As the doors open, Nick sees Darlene’s kits heading for him at a dead run and hands Angela to his mother “Here mom, you better take Red so she doesn’t get squished” as he readies himself for the furry onslaught.

“Uncle Nick, Uncle Nick” scream Darlene's kits and four flying fluffs attach themselves to whatever part of Nick they can grab. “Can the kits come and play with us now?” asked Ayana with a hopeful look in her eyes. 

Nick laughed “I’m sorry sweetheart not just yet. The kits are only three weeks old. Maybe you can play with them for a little bit after they’ve eaten something and if it’s ok with Judy, but you have to be really careful ok, they can’t even crawl yet.”

Looking somewhat miffed Ayana agreed, but still wouldn’t leave Nicks side.

“Darlene, where’s Gideon?” asked Nick “Still slaving away at the bakery?”

“Actually, he’s getting everything ready for the wedding…didn’t Judy tell you? We’re getting married tomorrow. Gideon wants you to be his best man, and Judy will be my matron of honor.”

Nick looked questionably at Judy “Ooops….ummmm…I guess I kinda forgot with all that’s been goin’ on lately” Said Judy. 

With a slight frown on his muzzle, Nick leaned down to face Judy, muzzle to muzzle, gazing deeply into her amethyst eyes “So, you ‘kinda forgot’ huh?” 

Judy only nodded her head slightly and swallowed “Well…hehehe, yea….sorry?”

Nick kissed her lightly on the nose and smiled “That’s ok Fluff, Gideon called me a week ago to give me the news and get my sizes for the tux, it’s called a hustle sweetheart. Consider it payback for when your mom, dad and Darlene showed up to help with the nursery. Owwww……come on already…..”

“Sly fox….”

“Forgetful bunny.”

…SATURDAY…

Bright and early Saturday morning everyone was up and moving, getting ready for the wedding. 

IN THE BRIDE’S ROOM ~ Of course, Darlene was the most nervous of all of the ladies, worrying about everything. Was the dress the right shade of pale green, was it too short, were the flowers going to be delivered on time, did Gideon have the rings, and on and on. 

“Judy, if you’ve got a minute, I need to talk to you…privately if you don’t mind.”

Noticing the concerned look on her sisters face “Sure, no problem sis, what’s up?”

After everyone else left the room, Darlene told Judy “Would it be possible to get the name of your doctor in Zootopia……I’m…pregnant… and before you ask, of course its Gideon’s.”

“What? Really? Why that’s wonderful! Of course I’ll give you her name. This is getting to be a bit of a thing now, I mean …really! When were you planning on telling everyone else?”

“In a few weeks, after I.…after we find out how far along I am for sure.”

“Well, this great, I’m so thrilled for you guys.”

“I have so many questions I don’t know where to start…”

As Stu lightly taps on the door “Everything’s ready and all we’re waiting for is you, are you ready to go?”

Darlene rolls her eyes “Yes dad, are you really that anxious to get rid of me?” 

“Well, I never thought I would have to go through this again, at least with you anyways…” said Stu, giving Judy a quick smile and a wink.

“After your honeymoon, stop by our place and we’ll help you out as much as we can, ok?”

…

IN THE GROOM’S ROOM ~ Nick’s black tux contrasted sharply with Gideon’s white one, which was the plan all along. 

As Gideon is set to go, Nick notices that Gideon seems more nervous than a mammal would expect.

“Look Gid, I know you’re nervous and it’s understandable, but you act like there’s something else on your mind…what’s up?”

“Well….ummm…since Darlene is goin' to tell Judy anyways… we just found out that Darlene’s.…pregnant! Nick, don’ get me wrong, ah luv her kits and all, but ah don’t know nuthin’ about…you know…umm kits.”

Nick started laughing “Don’t sweat it Gid, at least you have an advantage that Judy and I never had.”

“Really, and whut would thet be?”

“Darlene has already had kits, so this is nothing new to her…well at least the having kits part isn’t. Plus, you have the advantage of knowing about when the kits will be due, and if anything else comes up that you aren’t sure of, you have Judy and I to lean on for information and support.”

“I guess I hadn’t thought about that all that, thanks…”

As the entrance music began Nick said “Ok, let’s do this…”

…

Ronald and Angela were being looked after by Victoria and one of Judy’s older siblings Debra. Darlene’s kits, Ayana and Lillabeth, were being watched by Bonnie. Abby, who was the oldest of the four, was Darlene’s flower kit, while Avery was the couples ring bearer.

Although there weren’t many relatives on the grooms side of the church, Victoria was happy to support Gideon, and several bunny families showed their support by happily sitting there as well.

Stu got to give Darlene away…again, but he really didn’t much mind since Gideon had proven himself to be very trustful and totally devoted to Darlene, which is all anyone could ask for. It was a bonus that her kits actually seemed to love him almost as much as they did Nick by this time.

The ceremony went off without a hitch. Vows and rings were exchanged, the bouquet was tossed and caught by one of Gideon’s cousins Loraine, who happened to be dating one of Darlene and Judy’s older brothers.

‘Good lord’ thought Bonnie ‘here we go again…’ 

After the wedding reception, nobody seemed to care that Darlene and Gideon had quietly slipped away to get started on their brief honeymoon. Stu and Bonnie were watching Darlene’s kits while Gideon and Darlene were away. As the adults were sitting in one of the larger living rooms of the burrow just winding down, half a dozen small kits, naturally led by Ayana came storming at them. 

“Uncle Nick, Aunt Judy, Uncle Nick, Aunt Judy” they yelled “look at Ron and Angie …...”

To everyone’s amazement and surprise, Ronald and Angela were both crawling, very clumsily, toward their parents. Ronald headed towards Judy and Angela towards Nick.

Everyone could hear Ron as he moved towards Judy “Mom-mom-mom”, while Angela got to within ten feet or so of Nick and tried several times unsuccessfully to sit up, naturally falling to one side or the other. Of course this drew laughs from everyone in the room. After she finally managed to sit up on her own, she just looked at Nick with a determined look on her face, held out her tiny paws and said “DA”. When Nick just stared in amazement, and didn’t move, she repeated “DA” he absolutely roared with laughter. As Nick and Judy picked up their kits, Victoria's words from earlier came to mind…..

Judy cast a slightly worried look at Nick “Well they're crawling, do you really think they’ll be up and walking in a month or two?”

Nick just shrugged “I guess we’ll find out soon enough. We’ll just have to deal with it…..together, as always.”

…SUNDAY…

Sunday on the early train home from Bunnyburrow, as the group talked about how this entire adventure began Judy happened to think about the vets that intervened at the gas station during that fateful motorcycle trip. “Nick, do you remember the vets that helped us during that bike trip to mom and dads?”

“Yes, and to answer your next question, they happen to be meeting this afternoon. Would you maybe like to stop by with the kits and pay our respects? You wouldn’t mind a short detour would you mom?”  
”Not at all, I would love to meet the group that saved you two that time…”

“Great, I’ve already looked up the address of that chapter of Roaring Thunder and it’s almost right on our way home.”

As the group engaged in more small talk, Nick noticed a rather smallish brown bear watching them, especially the kits with a soft smile on his muzzle.

Nick excused himself and moved over to where the bear was sitting. “I couldn’t help noticing you watching us, is there something I can help you with?” he asked.

With a thoughtful expression the bear answered “Actually there is. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Donald Berenstain, but everyone just calls me ‘Smokey’. My wife, daughter and I are heading to Zootopia to visit her mother and I couldn’t help noticing how happy you all are, being inters and all. I was curious as to how you handle those who disapprove of your relationship, especially with your kits.”

“My name is Nick, Nick Wilde” said Nick introducing himself. As Nick was about to answer Smokey’s question, Smokey’s wife and daughter enter the observation car that they all occupied. The point to his nearly asked question was immediately apparent. Smokey’s wife was a stunningly beautiful female black panther, and their female cub, who was every bit as unique as Nick and Judy’s kits were. Nick gave Smokey a small smile and said “why don’t you join us and get everyone’s views rather than just mine?”

As the Berenstain family joined the Wilde’s an immediate sort of kinship was felt.

First, introductions” started Smokey “This is my wife Raksha, and our cub Kiara.”

“Allow me to introduce my wife Judy, our kits Ronald and Angela, and my mother Victoria. Fluff, mom…Smokey here was wondering how we as a family have learned to cope with the interspecies prejudice we’ve encountered….especially with the kits, if my guess is correct.”

Although Kiara seemed shy at first, the kits crawled over to her and evidently wanted to play, so that really broke the ice for all.

“As to your question” began Victoria “even as a young kit, Nick was taught and encouraged by myself and his father to be open minded when dealing with other mammals, so for the most part he started off well intentioned. There were a few issues that he had, many hard times to be fought through being a fox and all, but the prejudice was always there.”

Nick continued “as life went on, many of the hard times and prejudice that I encountered was brought on partly by my own conformity to the stereotyping. However as Karma would have it, I happened to….try to con a certain hard headed, enthusiastic bunny…which really didn’t work out too well.” indicating Judy with a slight inclination of his head. 

“I resemble that remark” interjected a smiling Judy.

“After Judy and I began working together, we had a bit of a difficult time. First being unsure of our own feelings, all the while wondering how each other felt at the same time. As time went on we got comfortable enough to ….kind of …accidentally let each other know how we each felt, and it sort of took off from there. I guess you can kinda see how things have turned out." 

“Being in a pred/prey relationship was really tough to start with, especially with my dad” continued Judy “but through it all, public opinion, as I’m sure you know only too well, was even worse. We were looked down upon, called names and even assaulted a few times. But one of Nick’s corny mantras ‘Never let them see that they get to you’ actually helped us get through the toughest of times. We actually made a sort of game out of it. If someone stared at us too long, one of us would walk up and start talking to that mammal like we had known them forever. That can be VERY disconcerting. We know the kits will probably catch some grief as they get older, but we’ll be preparing them for it and how to deal with it. Hopefully by then there’ll be enough interspecies kits around that the speciesism will have died down a bit. I guess the best advice I personally can give is to power through it and don’t let anyone tell you what you think is right or wrong. As long as you believe in your hearts that you are doing the right thing, that should be enough.”

…

Later, after leaving the train station headed towards home, the group pulls into the parking lot of the local veterans meeting place they noticed that there were lots of motorcycles and quite a few cars and trucks, with several small groups of vets smoking and generally conversing. Every single vehicle carries a Zootopian flag and a POW/MIA flag as well. 

As they park, Judy recognizes a couple of the vets that intervened that fateful day at the gas station. “Well, well, Mr. Silver, it’s so good to see you again” and gives the fox a grateful hug.

“Look who we have here, it’s the Wilde bunch. And who is this lovely lady you have with you today? Nick, it MUST be your sister."

Nick grins “Jason Silver, this is my mother Victoria Wilde. Mom, this is the mammal who gave Judy her brothers ID tag, Jason Silver.” As Nick turns to speak with one of the other vets, he notices Jason and Victoria giving each other a quick once over. 

“You can call me Vicky” she tells Silver in a soft voice. Nick grins and thinks ‘What the hell, mom’s grown and has been alone for quite some time. Besides, I guess she could do worse.’

Finally Mr. Silver says “Folks, let me introduce you to our chapter president Kevin Dewclaw and his wife Kell, and the chapter’s secretary Grace Slick. I’m sure you remember Kevin and Kell from that day at the gas station. We’re about to get our meeting underway, if you would like, you can join us as our guests, please.”

As the group got settled in the hall, the Sergeant-at-arms called the meeting to order, then the Pledge of Allegiance was recited by all, as well as the affirmation to leave no one behind and to always remember the fallen.

“Before we begin our regular meeting, as you may have all noticed we have several guests with us today. If you don’t mind, would our guests please stand and introduce yourselves.”

As they stood, Nick spoke for the group “Good afternoon all, my name is Nick Wilde. With me today are my wife Judy, our kits Ronald and Angela, and my mother Victoria.” turning to Kevin, Nick asked “I would like to address this assembly for a few moments if I may.”

Getting a slight nod from Kevin, Nick continued “Around nine months or so ago, several members of this chapter intervened in what may well have been a life threatening situation between a bunch of gang members and my wife and I. The previous day we learned that Judy was pregnant with the kits you see today, so they possibly saved four lives, not just two. We would like to thank you all in person for that and the sacrifices that you have given so we may enjoy the lives we have today. That being said, I understand that the chapters are more or less self-funded and therefore get no assistance from the central government. So on behalf of myself, Judy and the kits, I….we….would like to donate ten thousand dollars to this chapter and it is our honor to do so. Thank you for your service and may God bless and protect you all. Thank you.”

With that, Nick, Judy, Victoria and the kits headed off the main floor, only to be greeted and hugged by every single veteran in the building, there wasn’t dry eye in the place.

On the drive home, as they got close to Victoria’s home, Victoria spoke up “Nick, I’ve been thinking, since the kits can actually eat real mammal food now, and they seem to be able to tolerate being away from you and Judy for a bit, why don’t you leave them with me for a day or two, so you and Judy can have some…quiet time alone. I doubt if there will be much time in the near future for you enjoy each other so….”

Judy and Nick looked at each other and gave each other a soft smile “Mom that would be wonderful, thanks.”

As our happy, but tired couple pulled into the driveway Nick saw the bike and remarked “Do you remember the day this incredible journey started? You were about to burst into tears, totally stressed out, and walked right past the bike. Who would have guessed how a simple road trip would impact our lives?”

“How could I forget? In a few short months, I’ve gone from one of the lowest lows I have ever felt in my life to the highest high. Can things ever get any better?

“Fluff, I have no idea, but I do know how to give it a good start…” as he squeezed his favorite bunnies fluffy tail and got a startled squeak and good-natured punch in return………

“Yes Slick, I do believe you do…now if I can only remember where I put that whipped cream….”

As Nick turns on the radio for a little 'mood music' "My Love" by Nancy Sinatra plays in the background.

Judy looks deeply into Nick's emerald green eyes and mischievously wonders when her next heat cycle is due……


	13. A Solemn Day ~ Memorial Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As a vet, this was a bit difficult to write. I’ve lost friends, classmates and relatives in battle, and this seems like an insignificant way to honor those brave souls who gave so much, but it’s about the best I can do.  
> This chapter was originally put out as a one shot for Veterans Day, but I couldn’t not include this as a chapter for Memorial Day, it just means too much to me not to.

A Solemn Day ~ Memorial Day

XxX

As the week draws to a close, Nick notices that Judy begins to withdraw from their usual playful banter a bit more each day. Deciding that it’s best to wait until they get home before mentioning anything, Nick volunteers to drive.

As they enter their home, they’re greeted by Ronald and Angela along with Victoria, Nicks mother, who has been kitsitting their two very rambunctious kits.

As the pair gather their kits into tight hugs, Nick sees tears forming in Judy’s amethyst eyes, as she seems to hug Ron just a bit tighter than usual. 

“Ok Fluff, what’s up? You’ve been getting down in the dumps all week, and I’m getting kinda concerned about my favorite bunny.”

“Nick” scolds his mom “don’t you know what special day is almost upon us? Really?”

With an unusual look on his muzzle, which seems to be half smirk and half sadness “Of course I do. How could I not know what a special day it is for us, especially for Judy and…Ronald. You surely didn’t think I could be so forgetful and callous as to not think about Memorial Day did you? In fact, I managed to make sure we both got that weekend off so we can all go to Bunnyburrow, and yes mom, you’re invited as well. You know I’d never leave you out right?”

“Damn it Nick, why didn’t you say something earlier?” asked a slightly miffed Judy.

“Well, I put in the request two weeks ago but it wasn’t approved until this morning, and I didn’t want to get your hopes up just to see you disappointed at the last minute. I would have told you earlier if I could have… I was actually going to surprise you with the news when we got home, so…surprise. Owwww.”

“You know ya deserved that right? Ya big dumb fox, next time let me know when you’re going to do something like that...please.”

“Yea, yea, yea…now, would you like to know the rest of the surprise, or do ya wanna wait?”

“There’s more?”

“Of course, and mom, I think you’ll like this as well. I’ve contacted the Roaring Thunder chapter and they’ve committed to doing a complete honoring ceremony. Presentation of colors, twenty one gun salute, taps - everything. And yes mom, Jason Silver will definitely be with them.”

“Owww, what on earth is that for, for crying out loud?” as Nick gets pounded on both shoulders at once “Especially from both of you?”

As Judy and Victoria both gather Nick into a fierce hug “Thanks so much Nick, I don’t know what to say” says Judy quietly.

“No need to say anything Fluff, you know that family always comes first.”

“Nick” says Judy “you have no idea how much this means to me…thank you” as she kisses her husband lightly.

“Oh, I think I do. I know that you and Ronald were close, and that you missed him more than you thought. How can I love you and not realize how close you were and how much he meant to you? It’s the very least I could do.’  
‘I’ve also requested the Bunnyburrow VFW and a few other vets groups to be part of the ceremony. They always have a ceremony at the vet’s cemetery, but they’ve agreed to be a part of the honoring ceremony as well. And yes, your parent’s have been informed about the ceremony. I made sure to let them know at the time that nothing was set for sure, but we can call them anytime and let them know that it’s been finalized.”

“What time will all of this be starting?” asked Victoria, as Judy was still busy drying her tears.

“We need to be at the vet’s cemetery at eight thirty on Saturday morning. The Roaring Thunder bunch and everyone else who’s coming is scheduled to roll in around eight forty and the ceremony is supposed to start at nine.”

…

0700 ~ Friday, May 25 – ZPD bullpen

As assignments are handed out, Nick and Judy notice that they are the very last to receive theirs. “Wilde both of you …my office…now.”

Looking at each other, they both have the same thought ‘What now?’

Taking their usual (and all too familiar) place together in an oversized chair they can’t help but exchange worried glances.

Instead of his normal position of sitting behind his massive desk, Chief Bogo stood directly in front of the pair and wore an expression that neither had ever seen. Pain.

“I know you’re both wondering what you’re in trouble for this time…the answer is simple, nothing. Judy, thanks to Nick I know that you and your entire family are going to Bunnyburrow for Memorial Day especially with my godson Ronald. You may or may not know that I served in the military before I moved to Zootopia and became a cop. I know the pain of loss that you feel only too well having been in combat myself. I feel it every day when I send all of you out on patrol, knowing the dangers that exist. That’s one reason why I was so hesitant to keep you both on as partners. It’s also why I pushed so hard to get you both the entire weekend off, starting right now. Now, get out…and be careful. Dismissed.”

Totally stunned, both stand attention and salute the chief “Yes sir!” before they leave the office. 

“I guess we need to call mom and let her know we’ll be leaving early today” ventured Nick.

“It’ll give us plenty of time to finish packing and we can drive instead of taking the train” returns Judy. “We’ll need to let mom and dad know we’ll be arriving early as well.”

“You call your parents and I’ll call mom, sound good?”

JUDY: “Hey mom, just so you know, we’ll be leaving early today, Bogo gave us the day off. Yea, I know it’s unusual, but we found out that he was in the military before he became a cop, so he appreciates the situation we’re in. No, I’m not sure what time we’ll leave, probably around noon, and we’ve decided to drive out since we have the extra time. Besides, it’ll be better with the kits and Victoria all coming along. We’ll give you a call before we leave so you can have stuff ready when we get there, ok? Love you, bye.” 

XxX

NICK: “…Hello? Mom…are you there? Mom?”

“DA”

“Angie, what are you doing with MaMaw’s phone?”

“Nutin’ DA.”

“Will you please put MaMaw on, DA needs to talk to her.”

“’K DA.”

Noticing Judy’s smirk “Yea, I know already, she’s every bit my daughter, ok? What you didn’t steal of my heart, she got the rest. So, sue me already.”

XxX

“Nick, why are you calling already, is something the matter?” asks Victoria as she answers.

“No mom, everything’s fine. Bogo gave us the rest of the day off is all. We’re headed home, is there anything you can think of that we might need for the trip? We figured that since we have the extra time we’d just drive, that way we can leave as early or late as we want to on Sunday."

“That’s wonderful news Nick. No, I can’t think of anything offhand. I’ll start getting everything together so we can leave as early as you want. It’ll be great to see Stu and Bonnie again. We haven’t been back to Bunnyburrow since just after the kits were born.”

“Ok, we’ll see you all when we get home. And please, don’t give the kits any candy, the trip is going to be enough of an adventure as it is.”

“Ummm, well, it’s kinda late for that now, but no more until we get to the burrows…”

“MOM…”

“Ok, I get it already. But still, you can’t blame me for wanting to spoil my only grandkits…”

 

…

The trip to Bunnyburrow was uneventful by Wilde standards. At the start of the trip the kits were still a bit cranked up on a sugar high. By about an hour into the trip, Victoria got the kits to relax and finally to nap by gently stroking their ears. The trick seemed to always worked on Nick when he was a kit, and she later found out that it worked on Judy as well…unless it was Nick who happened to be doing the stroking… (which is a story for another time).

Pulling into the drive in front of the Hopps burrow, they were greeted by Bonnie and the usual sea of furry bunnies, young and old. Leading the charge of course, were Abigail, Avery, Ayana and Lillabeth, Judy’s sisters kits, who immediately launched themselves at Nick. Bracing for the impact, Nick was barely able to overcome the weight of the four kits, and managed to keep standing upright.  
“Ok you guys, I’m glad to see you too. Where’s your mom and Gideon?”

“Mom and dad is still workin’ at the store. Granny Bonnie is watchin’ us” volunteered Abigail.

Nick and Judy looked at each other, smiling. “I guess they’ve pretty much accepted Gid as their new dad” observed Nick.

“Can the kits play with us Uncle Nick?” inquired Ayana. 

“Of course, but I have a special job for you Stinker, if you want it.”

“Really? What is it?” Ayana asked.

“I need you to keep a close eye on them, especially Angie, she likes to get into trouble. Can you do that for me? I’ll give you a carrot flavored Pawpsicle if you do a good job.” 

“Really? Sure.” And with that she took charge of the kits and they all disappeared.

Giving Nick a questioning look, Bonnie asked “Nick, why of all the kits did you ask Ayana to keep Angie out of trouble? You know she’s the biggest trouble maker of the bunch.”  
Wearing his patented smirk “What better way to keep her out of trouble than to watch another troublemaker? Especially with a promised reward if she does a good job? It’s called a hustle, Bonnie”

“I can see why Jude calls you Slick now” admitted Bonnie. 

“Flattery will get you anywhere my dear” responded Nick bouncing his eyebrows, which caused Bonnie to blush slightly.

“O-ok, let’s all go in and get a bite to eat while the kits are playing” Bonnie stammered, much to the amusement of Judy and Victoria.

After catching a quick bite, Nick and Judy headed towards the rooms that Stu had made just for them after he found out that Judy was having kits, to have quick cuddle and a brief nap. There were actually three fairly spacious rooms, two bedrooms ~ one for the kits and one for Nick and Judy, and a sort of living room or common room, much like the main burrow has.

There was also another guest room just down the hall, slightly larger than the ones normally found in the burrow, just for someone Victoria’s size.

About an hour later as the kits begin to trickle into the burrow, Bonnie and Judy are pleasantly surprised when Ayana proudly returns paw in paw with Angela in tow, followed closely by several other kits and Ronald.

“We din’ get inta no troubles!” announces Ayana.

Giving the mildly astonished ladies a snarky look Nick tells Ayana “You go tell PaPa Stu to get one of those carrot Pawpsicles for you, and tell him I said that it’s ok.”

“’K, thanks.” and left before anyone could say a word.

“Well, I’ll be dipped in blueberry jam.” began Judy…

“Again?” remarked Nick, who immediately got the answer he sought. “Owww”

“Damn it Nick…”

Which got all of the adults in the room laughing, while most of the kits just looked at them sideways, wondering what was so funny, the few that understood just blushed and quickly left.

Since everything was going to be starting fairly early the next morning, everyone said their goodnights and headed to their respective rooms to settle in for the evening.

…

“Nick….Nick…NICK.”

“Mmmmmm…whut?”

“Nick, we need to get up and start getting the kits ready, it’s already six.”

Looking at the dreary sky outside through the single window “Are you sure this is going to happen, it looks like rain.” he laments.

“You’re the one who told me that they’d be here rain or shine” she reminded him.

Revealing a smirk of her own “If you don’t get up right this minute, I’ll tell Angie that DA needs his tail hugged.”

“Oh come on, now you’re just being mean” her husband complained.

“Deal with it fox” was her only reply.

Ok, ok, ok, I’m up.” 

As the pair quickly showered and then started getting the kits ready, Nick noticed a tear in his favorite bunny’s eye. “You gonna be ok there Fluff?"

“Yea, I guess the day’s just startin’ to get’ to me a bit is all” replies Judy as she dresses Ronald.

When Nick notices the ID tag that Judy wears around her neck every day, he takes her into his arms and gives her a soft hug and a gentle kiss just between her ears. I’ll be ok Judy, Ron ‘s watching out for all of us, he’ll make sure everything’s ok.”

“Do you really think so Nick? No bullshit?”

Smiling all he can say is “Yes, absolutely, one hundred percent.”

Hearing the phrase reminded her of the first time they worked together, neither of them being cops at the time (she resigned remember?). “Silly fox… thanks Nick, I guess I need that.”  
“Ok, let’s finish getting ready, I’m sure they’re waiting breakfast for us.

…

After a quick breakfast, the entire Hopps family and the Wildes head for the veteran’s cemetery. As they arrive, they notice that a small cover has been set up, just large enough for Stu, Bonnie, Victoria, Nick, Judy and the kits to be seated under. 

Off to one side, there stands a rifle team and the color guard. Just as everyone is seated, they hear the unmistakable rumble of many motorcycle engines. As the procession rolled slowly past, Judy recognized Roaring Thunder leading the pack of riders. After Roaring Thunder there were more vets groups, Combat Vets, Legion Riders, Patriot Guard, and others she didn’t recognize, all proudly displaying the Stars and Stripes of the Zootopian national flag and the POW/MIA flag as well.

As the riders stop and dismount their bikes, a gentle rain begins to fall, which deters the vets not one bit. They form ranks to the side of the guests of honor and stand at parade rest.

As commands are given to the honor guard they are marched to the left side of the guests, stop and present colors. The rifle team takes commands and fires a twenty one gun salute and return to their starting position after the playing of taps. 

A small podium is set in front of the assembled guests, and Roaring Thunder President, Kevin Dewclaw begins a short presentation “Greetings all. Normally I would be the one doing the speaking at this occasion, however, since there is a member of the chapter has served with the veteran being honored here today, we feel it only proper that he be the doing the presentation. Staff Sergeant Jason Silver, front and center.”

“Staff Sergeant Silver, reporting as ordered” remarks Silver, saluting smartly.

Taking his place at the podium SSG Silver begins… “It was my honor to have served with Lance Corporal Hopps. He unselfishly gave his life to save my life and the lives of three other Marines. When asked by Mister Wilde to have our chapter attend the ceremony today, there was no way I could in good conscience refuse. After conducting some research, I found that a grave injustice has been done to the Hopps family, and I stand before you to right that wrong.’

‘Sergeant-at-arms, step forward.”

Turning to the assembled crowd, Silver continued “Mister and Missus Hopps, I present to you, the flag that covered your son’s casket when he was returned to Bunnyburrow. It was mistakenly taken back to depot and stored” as he stepped forward and hands the folded flag which is housed in a special display case, with a gold star emblazoned on the front to Stu he continues.

“In addition, please accept these medals that he was awarded posthumously for his bravery. They include the Bronze Star, awarded to any mammal who, while serving in any capacity with the Armed Forces, distinguishes himself after 6 December 1941, by heroic or meritorious achievement or service, not involving participation in aerial flight, and the Purple Heart, awarded to members of the Armed Forces while serving under competent authority in any capacity, who has been killed or wounded.’

‘As a Marine who served with Lance Corporal Hopps, I feel it is my personal duty to deliver a proper eulogy for a fellow Marine.’

"May the Valkyries welcome you and lead you through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we might hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla and know that you've taken your rightful place at the table of Kings. For a great mammal has fallen: A warrior. A chieftain. A father. A brother. A friend."

“Before I conclude, I have two more awards I would like to present.”

Turning and receiving another folded flag he continues “Judith Laverne HoppsWilde, I present you with this flag that has flown over the headquarters of the unit that we were stationed at while on active duty, along with a unit photograph of the entire squad shortly before our last engagement, signed by all surviving members.’

‘Ronald Johnathan Wilde, I am honored to present to you, the actual unit patch that your namesake was wearing that fateful day.” With that, Silver did and about face and retreated from the podium.  
Although the small kit had no understanding of the day’s events, he did understand that whatever the thing that he was given, it was important and treated it as such.

As Roaring Thunder president Dewclaw returns to the podium his closing remarks go thusly “To conclude todays ceremonies, I would like to leave everyone assembled here with one simple thought…we in the military do not see fur color. It makes no difference if you have red fur or black fur, brown fur or white fur, the only color we see is green, for we are all brother and sisters underneath. When we bleed, we all bleed red. That is why it is such an honor to be here today, for we remain brothers and sisters in life and in death. Thank you.”

…  
As some members of the vets groups depart, Judy notices that some are walking among the headstones placing coins on top of some, especially Silver at her brothers’ grave.

“Excuse me” she begins “but I’ve noticed coins on headstones before, can you tell me why they’re left there?”

Giving the curious doe a sad smile Silver explains “A coin left on a headstone lets the deceased soldier’s family know that somebody stopped by to pay their respects.’

‘ Leaving a penny means you visited.’  
‘A nickel means that you and the deceased soldier trained at boot camp together.’  
‘If you served with the soldier, you leave a dime.’  
‘A quarter is very significant because it means that you were there when that soldier was killed. There’s no way I could be here, today of all days, and not honor Ron.”

“So what happens to the coins afterwards?”

“They’re collected and the money is used for cemetery maintenance, the cost of burial for soldiers, or the care for indigent soldiers. Supposedly the tradition became popular during the Vietnam War. It is believed it was a way to show respect without getting into an uncomfortable political discussion about a war that was very controversial.”

“I see, thank you so much for being here, it really means a lot. Now, I think there seems to be a vixen who would like a bit of attention…”

“Yea, about that, ummm Nick…”

“Don’t worry Jason, mom’s grown, and I think you two would do well together. Go on dude…”

…

After leaving the cemetery, Victoria said her goodbyes to the families, as she was riding back to Zootopia with Silver, especially since the rain had stopped and the skies we clearing. 

“Mom, I know Jason‘ll be careful, but you be careful as well ok?”

“Ok worrywart, I will. You guys be careful going home tomorrow as well, promise?” 

Rolling his eyes and smiling, “Yes mom…. Just be safe, we’ll see you soon, Monday most likely.”

As the families return to the burrow, the sun shines brightly, chasing away the somber mood that gripped the day earlier.

The rest of the day was spent just relaxing and preparing for the return trip to Zootopia.

As Nick and Judy finish putting the kits to bed that evening and prepare for bed themselves, Judy kisses Nick lightly on the cheek “Thanks for arranging all of this Nick. Memorial Day has always been special for my family, but you really managed to make it extra special for all of us this year. How can I ever thank you enough for all of this?”

“Well, how about we discuss that a bit after we get home? There are a few too many big ears around here for what I have in mind…”

“Why, you nasty old fox you… I do like the way you think dear…”

XxX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And so the tale of the Wilde’s has come to an end..   
> Thanks for the support, please follow ‘Life Is A Highway- formerly Hopps Express’ I hope it will be as popular as ‘Road Trip’ has been. I've fallen a bit behind posting Life Is A Highway on AO3, but I plan to post more chapters in quick order. The formatting of AO3 drives me crazy and I literally have to almost redo the story to make it work.  
> AGAIN, MANY THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE SERVED. STAY WELL MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS, PLEASE SEEK THE HELP YOU MAY NEED, 22 A DAY IS TOO MANY TO LOSE, ONE AT ALL IS STILL TOO MANY.  
> PEACE,  
> GHOSTWOLF88


End file.
